A Happy Mistake
by PuppiesWearingSunglasses
Summary: Jade and Beck have broken up. But things take a turn for the worst, after being kicked out by her Dad, Jade turns to Tori for help but that's not the worst of it. Jade's pregnant, but what will she do about it, will someone find out before it's too late?. What happens when Tori's pregnant too. Will she manage to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. I've made a new account. I will no longer be updating on my old sccount 'Beckybabe789'. I'm uploading all my old stories on here and I'll be updating on a more regular basis. Hope to talk to you guys soon. Sorry if this has caused any problems...**

* * *

**Jade**

It was just an ordinary day at HA, We had Sikowitz last lesson and he was late as usual but before I tell you what happened, let me tell you about when I first started HA. I remember the first day.

I was nervous to be starting high school, especially Hollywood Arts, a high school for talented people. I mean, I was always told I could sing and I always loved singing and acting ever since I was a young child, but I never truly believed that I was talented, let alone talented enough for one of the best performing high schools in the USA. It felt like a dream come true. Even better than finding out I'm talented is knowing that I'm able to go to HA with my best friend, Caterina Valentine and my boyfriend, Beckett Oliver. People always wonder how me and Cat are friends, let alone best friends. I mean, we were both so different and we still are today. She's the girl who loves the colour pink, dresses, candy, frilly things, basically, your normal girly girl. Except Cat isn't normal, sometimes I think she's in her own little world, oblivious to the people around her. I sometimes feel as if I have ton protect her as if she's my little sister, but she's nit as dumb and oblivious as people think, she does have her intelligent moments, but they're quite rare and don't normally last that long. You see, Cat's quite defensive, she loves rainbows, unicorns, giraffe's and candy, and if someone says something about her she always says 'What's that supposed to mean?!' but I love her anyway. I'm the 'Goth' girl. I love the colour black, I don't like any bright colours, I love the movie 'The Scissoring' and I also love scissors, and I mean I LOVE scissors, I'm obsessed with them. I hate A LOT of things, especially the colour pink and dolphins, as long as you don't mention dolphins I won't stab you with my scissors and if you do then you better sleep with one eye open. I don't care what people say about me and to be honest I'd rather people not talk to me, I mean most people are just annoying, I even find Cat annoying at times, and Beck, but I love them both too.

The first day of high school, I was nervous and Jade West doesn't do nervous. Jade West does mean. I don't know why I was so nervous though, I mean it wasn't like I didn't know anyone, Cat and Beck were both starting that same day. All three of us decided to meet in the parking lot, and we'd all go in together. I was picking up Cat since her parents won't let her drive because they don't trust her enough, I mean, she can drive, she has her licence but her parents just don't like her driving because they say that she gets distracted to easy and they're worried that she'll have an accident. Normal, Marcus, her older brother would drive her wherever she needed to go, whether it was school or to the mall or to mine or Becks, but Marcus had just gone back into the 'special' hospital. I picked up Cat at 7 and we went to Jet Brews to get coffee then I drove us straight to school. Cat was really nervous, she wouldn't stop going on about how she was scared and wanted people to like her. I don't get why but she feels like she needs the approval of other people and she wants to fit in, not stand out and be independent, she depends on people. I parked the car in the parking lot and we met Beck at his truck. That was the first and only time I drove to school, from then on Beck picked me up everyday unless we had had an argument and I decided to drive myself. The first day is also the day me, Beck and Cat became friends with Andre and Robbie. Shortly after Tori Vega started HA and she became friends with Robbie, Andre, Cat and Beck. She sat with us everyday and had Sikowitz with us. She just joined us and I guess I had to put up with her and I still do. I mean, we are not friends, not even close, I have to put up with her because the others hang out with her. Anyway, what was I going to say? oh yes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade**

It was raining again. It had been raining all week but there is no way I'm staying at home, even if I could I wouldn't want tot stay there. Normally, Id go to Beck, but since the break-up 2 days ago, he's not my safe place to go anymore. I would go to Cat's but she's visiting Marcus at the 'special' hospital since the doctors said he's now stable enough to have visitors. Cat's been going on all week about how happy she is to be able to see Marcus because she's missed him. She's so excited to see him, she looks up to him, he's her big brother and he's everything to her. He's always been there for her when she's needed him and he always will, that's what big brothers are for, they're there to protect their younger sisters. I could go to Robbie but to be honest he annoys me, I hate Rex and I don't want people to think I'm friends with him, I have a reputation to keep up. I would go to Andre, I mean, he's safe and he doesn't annoy me as much as the rest of them do but we don't talk much and anyway, if I told him he'd tell Beck because they're best mates and that's what best mates do. That leaves only one person.

**10 minutes later**

I knocked on the front door and stoof there waiting. Is it just me or when you really need to talk to someone when you have a problem or something, everyone ends u either being busy, not answering their phones or not answering the door to their house. Just as I was about to walk away and get my car Trina answered the door.

"Tori, the Ganky Goth's here for you" she shouted, while going up stairs, to her room presumably, leaving me standing on the porch outside the house. I decided to walk in the house, shut the door behind me and sit down on the sofa and wait for Vega to hurry her tiny little butt down here so I can talk to her.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" asked Vega, looking puzzled as she sat down on the opposite couch and crossed her legs. It's not like I've never gone to Vega's house. I've come here quite a few times, but that was always when the gang were all hanging out round here. I've only ever been round here once before on my own and that was the last time me and Beck broke up and I wanted Vega's help to get us back together, we got back together but it didn't really go to plan. Anyway, if I was going to get Beck another animal it would not be a dog but more like a bunny rabbit because they're cute, they won't attack anyone and they're one of the only animals I really like, but if you tell anyone that I said any of that then I will stab you with my scissors.

"You better not be here trying to get me to help you get back with Beck because there is no way you are going to be able to convince me to go out with you and buy him a dog. especially since that dig attacked his dad and he ended up in hospital for 3 days" Vega said, crossing her arms.

"Look, Vega, I'm not here to get you to help me get back with Beck, and I'm defiantly not stupid enough to try and convince you to go out with me and get him another dog" I snapped.

"Gosh Jade, no need to be such a gank, I was joking" she said annoyed, getting up off the sofa and walking toward the stairs she said "Look, if you've just come here to annoy me and say mean stuff to me then you might as well just leave because I've got better things to do then to waste my time with you being a gank to me" I stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her to face me. I couldn't loose her, she was my only hope, I hate to admit it but I really need Vega right now. I had tears in my eyes and I was blinking, trying to stop them from falling and looking weak but I didn't do a very good job because tears were streaming down my cheeks. Vega looked worried. She took my hand and led me back to the sofa I was sitting on before. We sat down and she help my hand and looked at me caringly, I can't believe Vega actually cares about me.

"Jade, What's wrong?" she asked, squeezing my hand. I tried to reply to her but I couldn't. I opened my mouth to reply but the words got stuck in my mouth, I just couldn't admit that I needed her help. "Jade, you can talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Can... can I...I...stay here?" I stuttered. "Just for a few days?"

"Of course you can Jade" she said, giving me a hug. If you ask anyone, you will find out that I do not like hugs. In my life I've only let two people hug me and that's Cat and Beck, but I know I can trust Vega so I rested my head on her shoulder. "You can stay in the spare room but your have to share a bathroom with me"

"Great" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Looks like the real Jades back, I was actually getting worried that you were going soft on me" she joked, getting up and walking over to the stairs. "Come, lets get your stuff unpacked" I followed her upstairs.

**Tori**

I spoke to Mum and Dad when they got home that night and they bother said that it's fine for Jade to stay for as long as she needs. They don't mind as long as I stay on top of my school work and stuff. Mum said that even though Jade may seem rude and a bit of a gank at times she's actually a really sweet girl who just need a family and people who care about her and who she can trust. Dad said that since she grew up without her Mum and with a Dad who never has and never will support her choice in life, she finds it hard to trust people and that's why she acts mean all the time, she finds it hard to let people in and let them actually know the real her and see the soft side of her as all her life she's had to act like she doesn't care that her dad doesn't support her when in reality she does and to cope with that she built walls to stop people letting her down anymore and if she does let you in then she must trust you a hell of a lot and she must care about you as well. Right now I'm sitting in class waiting for Sikowitz. It annoys me a bit that we have to turn up on time for his class but he's always late and most the time he comes through the window and talks about coconuts but he's still my favourite teacher at HA, he's just so laid back and he really knows his stuff about acting. He's taught me most of the stuff I know and he's always giving me the leads in his lays which means that I must be getting better since before I came to HA, when I went Sherwood, I couldn't act to save my life, but to be honest I never thought I could sing either but I can. Anyway, Jade's not here yet and no one's seen her. I know she came to school today because she gave me a lift and I know she's still in school because Cat said she was in Dance class earlier on and she said that she'll give me a ride back home from school and that she'd help me with my song for the big Full Moon Jam coming up.

Sikowitz has just climbed in through the window and is now sitting on the stage, facing us and talking about how his cocnuts gave him another vision. Jade's just walked into class now.

"Ah, Jade, nice of you to join us today" said Sikowitz, while drinking his coconut milk. Jade sat down next to me, she looked like she had been crying.

"Wow, Jade, you look horrible today" Said Beck, smirking. I have no idea why he's being so rude to her, I thought he cared about her and I thought he still did care about her.

"Yeah, you look like you hit by a bus on your way here" piped in Rex, laughing.

"Have you been crying?" asked Beck, sounding quite amused. Jade just sat there staring at the ground, her hair covering her face.

"Hey, Oliver, why you being so rude all of a sudden?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Wow, chill Tori, when do you stand up for Jade, I mean, she doesn't even like you and she's always a gank to you" he said.

"I don't care that she's a gank to me, it's just how she is, but why do you feel the need to take the piss outta someone, like seriously, you guys went out for three years and you're annoyed with her because of the break-up but news-flash Oliver, you're the one who broke-up with her, you're the one who didn't answer the door, you're the one who blew it, not her, she gave you the chance and you ruined it" I shouted in his face while poking him in his chest every time I said you. Beck sat there, shocked. He stood up out of his seat and walked over to Jade.

"So, Jade, You're Dad still using you as a punching bag, is he?" asked beck, smirking. Jade tensed up but was still looking at the floor. Everyone stood there, no one could believe what Beck had just said. Was it true? Does Jade's dad beat her?

"How the fuck could you say something like that, how could you say something so private in front of everyone, do you not care about anyone but yourself because it seems like that. As long as Beckett Oliver's happy then it doesn't matter who gets hurt, does it" I shouted walking over to him. Beck bent down so he was level with Jade and put his hand over her hand "Look, Jade, I'm sorry, I never should have said that" he said, genuinely looking and sounding sorry. You could hear the hurt in his voice and you could see the tears in his eyes. Jade yanked her hand back, stood up quickly, knocking over the chair and ran out the room, not even looking back. Beck went to run after her but I grabbed him by his shoulders.

"How could you do that?" I questioned.

"How could you do that to Jade, just because she acts like a gank to everyone you should understand that she has feelings too, I mean, come on you two dated for over 3 years, do you not know anything about her, because if you did you'd know that her dad kicked her out on Friday, for good and she came to me for help. I mean, she came to ME, and we've never got on. Do you know why she came to me, because she had nowhere else to go and she was desperate, she needed someone and I've only just got her to forget about it all but no your such a fucking idiot and you bring that up, in front of everybody, you really don't care about her, do you?" I asked, while running out the door. I need to find Jade...


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade**

I can't believe it. I can't believe her told everyone that. I told him that when we were going out and he's the only person I ever told. He knows how hard it was for me and he just goes and tells everyone. I thought I could trust him but I guess you cant trust anyone. People will say they're be there for you bit after a while they're gone. They don't want to waste anymore time on you or your problems. Right now I'm running. I have no idea where I'm going but I'm running. I can't let anyone see me cry and I cant let anyone see me after that. People judge and people will judge me. I'll be known as the abused girl and people will think I cant stand up for myself when I can. I need somewhere to go but I know that that I cannot go home, I can't go to Becks RV, I cant go to the Janitors closet because people will find me if I go there, I can't go back to Tori's because I cant face up to her or the others. There's only one place I can go. People have forgotten about it. No one ever uses it and I mean no one. I'm running down endless corridors and up the stairs to the abandoned bathroom of HA. It's upstairs in the left hand corner of the building. People used to use these toilets all the time but when HA got refurbished and the school couldn't afford to refurbish this bathroom. They didn't. It never really affected anything or mattered because HA has so many bathrooms that they wont miss this one. I mean, I can go there if I need to think without people interrupting me. I don't need to worry that people will find me. I can just stay there and not have to talk to anyone. No one will have any idea where I am and I like the idea of that. Some time alone, time to think, time to not have to talk to people and face the fact that they know about the abuse. The school's going to get involved and everything's going to get 100 times worse than it already is. When I arrive at the toilets, I open the door and close it behind me. I slide down the door so I'm sitting on the floor with my back against so no one can come in, but I doubt anyone will want to. It's so dusty and dirty in here but I guess anything will be like this if it hadn't been used in years.

I just can't believe that Beck would say that and in front of everyone. Everyone probably feels sorry for me but I don't want pity. I though I could trust Beck, I thought he cared about me. Just because we broke up doesn't mean he has to make my life hell. He's the one that didn't open the door, not me. Did he ever care about me. Was he lying every time he told me that he loved me. Was it all just a plan so he could get in my pants. Did he just put up with me and my selfish ways for sex, so he could have sex whenever he wanted because I was stupid enough to think he actually love me and care about me. What if he actually hated my guts but he stayed with me because he thought I was easy and he could have sex with me. Was our whole relationship a lie. What if it was. I'm so fucking stupid. Oh My God, I feel so sick. My stomachs churning. I think I'm going to be sick. I jumped up off the floor and stumbled into the nearest toilet cubicle and reached the toilet just in time to fall to the floor and empty my stomach in it. I was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, my hands on either side of it, emptying my stomach with tears streaming down my face when I felt someone hold my hair back for me. I wanted to turn around and tell them that I don't need help and that they should just leave me alone but I couldn't. I just couldn't stop being sick or crying and I couldn't let no one catch me like this. I'd never hear the end of it. I can imagine it now._ 'Did you hear about the bitch Jade West, she's not as strong as she made herself out to be. She cant even protect herself. Her dad beats her and she lets him. Did you hear that she was caught crying afterwards. She a wimp and a sorry excuse for a person. I feel sorry for her Dad, no wonder he hates her and no wonder Beck broke up with her. He never truly cared about her, just went out with her for her body and the sex. She's easy to get into bed with, he said.' _No. NO. I can't let that happen, I've spent too long acting like a bitch, I'm not going to let Beck ruin my life. I'm done with him. I flushed the toilet and turned around, leaning my back up against the wall of the cubical. I looked next to me and saw Tori sitting there, just staring ahead. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, just taking in each others presence.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, staring at the ground. She turned her head to look at me.

"Look Jade. Just hear me out. You're a right bitch to me, ok, everyone knows it but when you needed help you came to me and that means a lot to me. You came to me with your problem even though you don't like me and I helped. I helped you because no matter how much or a gank you are to me I still care about you, you're my friend, I might not be your friend but you're mine and I don't like it when my friends are upset. I don't care what they done, if they need my help I'll help them and to be honest, Jade, You cant do this on your own, no matter how much you say you can, you cant, every now and then people need help, even you" Tori said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thanks" I said, looking at her.

"What for?"

"For being here for me. I've been a bitch and more importantly I've been a right bitch to you. At first I was scared you were going to take Beck away from me, I mean, why would he like me when he could have a you. Your pretty, girly nice, your everything a girl could want to be and I'm, well, I'm me. I'm the freak girl who loves black and scissors and I'm a right gank. Why wouldn't he have chosen you, I know I would. But then I realised that you only liked him as a friend but I jus couldn't stop being mean to you and I don't know why, I just couldn't stop. and even after all the things I have done for you you're still here and your helping me, even after what Beck said"

"What Beck said doesn't change anything, you're still Jade, with or without that but just promise me, you wont go back there, ever. I cant stand to think of what he could be doing to you" she said, sounding concerned.

"Trust me, even if I could I would never go back home, I mean, it's not even home, It's just a place I lived for most of my life. A home is a place where you are loved and where you feel safe. You dint have to have your family living with you to call a place home, Tori"

"Did you just call me Tori?" she asked, smirking.

"Don't get used to it Vega, and if you don't want me staying with you anymore then I can find somewhere else to live, I don't mind"

"No, it's fine, you're staying at mine and that's final. I am not letting you go back to your Dad, Mum and Ddad are fine with you staying with us. They like you, just stay out of trouble and were be fine" she said smiling.

"What ever you say, Tori" I smirked.

**2 weeks later**

"Jade, You need to go to a doctor, you've been sick everyday fro the last 2 weeks" said Vega, sitting on the edge or her bed.

"I don't need to go to a doctor, I just need to go to the shop" I said walking out her bedroom and down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" she asked from the top of the stairs.

"You'll see" I shouted over my shoulder while shutting the door. I walked to my car, started the engine and drove to the shop. I walked down endless isles of rubbish until I got o the isle I needed. The shelves were stacked with tampons, condoms and the one thing I needed, pregnancy tests. I walked over to them and grabbed 3 boxes. Even though they all have 2 in each I want to take as many tests as I have to until I get a negative. I used the self checkout, paid, shoved the tests in my bag and left the shop. I drove back to Vega's. I was nervous.

When I got back to Vega's I opened the door and saw her sitting on the sofa.

"Why did you just walk off like that? What was so important that you couldn't even tell me?" she asked, sounding very annoyed. I walked straight past her and started walking up the stairs. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face her. "Don't just walk away from me. What was so important that you had to rush off like that? and why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Just follow me" I stated, pulling my wrist from her grasp and walking into here room.

"Why are we in my room?" asked Tori, looking nervous. I opened my bag and took the three boxes out and layed them on her bed. I turned around to look at her. "H...How did...You know?" she stuttered, he eyes wide with shock.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Wait, are you pregnant?" This couldn't be happening, she cant be pregnant but what if she Is and what if I am. What will I do. I don't even have any family and I'm staying at her house, I cant live at hers with a baby, especially if she might have one of her own.

"I don't know, I might be" she mumbled, looking at her feet. "Wait, if you didn't know that I might be pregnant then why have you get tests. If they're not for me then they must be for...No" I looked at her, tears in my eyes.

"I guess we're both in trouble" I joked.

"Look, Jade we need to take these tests, we're take 3 each, she said grabbing 3 for herself. You use this bathroom I'll go and use Trina's and then once I'm done I'll come right back and we can wait for the results together" she said. She got up off her bed and walked out the room, shutting the door being her. I heard her open Trina's door and shut it. I guess it's time. I grabbed the tests and walked into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I peed on the sticks and flushed the toilet. Just then Vega came into the room. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Jade are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said, unlocking the door and laying my tests on the side. Vega place her tests on the counter opposit to mine. "Well, I guess this is it" I said, staring at the tests.

"Yep" she said, popping the p. "The boxes say we have to wait 5 minutes" We both stood there for what seem like hours until the buzzer on Tori's phone beeped. It was time.

"I can't look" I said, turning around and walking out the room. Tori ran after me.

"Come on Jade, We have to look, this is our futures were talking about, in there. It will either change everything or not, you have to know" I guess she's right. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, still unable to look. "How about I look at yours and you look at mine and we can tell each other what they say" she said, tuning to the other counter to face my tests.

"Ok" I said. "Look...Now..." I looked at her test, on all of them there was a blue line. Negative. I turned around to look at her. "They're negative" I shouted smiling. She turned around and looked at me. She looked worried. "Why are you worried, they're negative, your not pregnant, you still have a life" I said.

"I'm worried about you" she said.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused. "Why would you be worried about me? wait...NO. I can't be" I shouted, walking over to my tests. ll three tests ha a pink plus sign on them. Positive.

"But you are" she stated.

"No shit Sherlock. I cant do this, I can't have a kid, I'm seventeen, still in school and I don't even have a boyfriend. At least if it was you, you'd have your family, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre. Andre would be happy. What do I have? I don't talk to my dad because he abuses me, I live with you, I'm not even with Beck anymore, I'm all alone" I said, crying.

"Jade, Listen to me when I say that you're not alone. We're all be here for you and if I talk to my parents they'll probably insist you stay here, they wont let you go back to your Dads. I'm here for you and Beck will be there for you too"

"You don't understand, I can't have a child, I'll make a rubbish mum, I didn't even have a normal life growing up, I grew up without the love of parents, I learned to fend my myself. What if I'm just like my parents and I fuck up this child? Beck won't be there, he's seventeen, he has a life as an actor, he doesn't want a kid and he definitely wont want one with me. He hates me now" I didn't even try to hold the tears back. I just let them fall.

"Trust me, Beck still loves you, he just needs some time. He'll be there for you no matter what. You two were made for each other and everyone agrees with me when I say that you two will be together for ever. You're the total opposites of each other but that's how it works, you help each other when you need it and he'll be there for you no matter what. He loves you Jade" I sat there, staring at the test in my hand. I have a baby growing inside of me. My baby. A little person who will need me to look after it, needs me to do everything for it. I can't have that responsibility. I cant have a child and no matter what Vega says I know that Beck wont be there for me. He may have loved me in the past but now he hates me. People fall out of love quickly and easily and I'll be left all alone at seventeen as a single mum. I cant have this baby and I won't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori**

_"I'm not keeping it..."_

"What do you mean you're not keeping it?" I asked, looking at Jade. She can't seriously be thinking bout having an abortion, it's a human being, it would be like killing your own child, which she basically will be.

"I'm going to have an abortion" How could she even think of that.

"Jade, don't rush into anything, you only found out that you are pregnant 10 minutes ago. At least think about it, you might change your mind" I said, trying to reason with her.

"I don't want to change my mind, I don't want this baby, I can't want this baby" she said. Ok, now I'm confused.

"What do you mean you _'can't'_ want this baby"

"If I decide I want this baby then I'm fucked. I have to get rid of it. I can't bring a child into the world when I cant support it. I have no money, no Beck, no job, I'm still in school and I don't even have any family, I'm living with you. If I have this baby then it's going to brought into a world where it's mother's useless, where it has no where to live and won't know it's father. The baby will end up in care and I can't let that happen. If I want to protect my child then I need to get rid of it" Jade said, staring at me. I could see in her eyes htat she is scared, she's so scared that she's going to end up alone and be like her Dad that she wants to get rid of her own child to protect it from her. She's so scared that she's going to turn out like her Dad that she wont even try to bring up a child. She's nothing like her Dad though.

"You have to tell beck" I blurted out. Why would I say that, am I trying to freak her out more and make her angry.

"No, it's my baby, my body, my decision, he doesn't have to know. What he doesn't know cant hurt"

"How can you say that?" I asked, sounding hurt. "It's his child as much as it is yours. It's half you half him and even if he doesn't want you to get an abortion you don't have to do what he says, you just have to tell him, he deserves to know"

"I'm not telling him or anyone else, and neither are you. You are going to forget this ever happened. Never mention it again" she said. She then walked off out the house, slamming the front door on her way out. Beck needs to know but it needs to be Jade who tells him not me. What do I do, I need to talk to someone about this, I need help. I can't tell my parents because they would freak and talk to Jade about it. I can't tell Cat because she wont understand, I can't tell Trina because she'll tell everyone as she hates Jade, I can't tell Robbie because, well... he's Robbie and I can't tell Andre because he'll tell Beck, but maybe that's a good thing and me and Andre promised each other that we would tell each other everything. I picked up my phone and dialled his number. He picked up after 2 rings...

Andre: Hey baby girl

Me: Hey, I really need your help.

Andre: What is it babe?

Me: Can you come over? It's urgent.

Andre: Sure I'll be there in a few. okay babe?

Me: Okay.

I hung up the phone and sat on my bed waiting for Andre. What am I going to say? Should I tell him that I thought that I might be pregnant but the tests say I'm not? I don't want to worry him. Just then there was a knock on the door and Andre walked in. He lied on the bed next to me and I cuddled him, laying my head on his chest.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked. You could hear the worry in his voice. How am I meant to tell him. I mean, should I tell him? I know Jade told me not to but I need help, Beck needs to know, he has the right to know. I have to tell Andre.

"Andre" I said, sitting up and looking him in the eye. "I have to tell you something really important"

"What is it baby girl?" he asked, caressing my cheek.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"Okay" I said, looking at him. Should I tell him? Am I doing the right thing or am I just making it worse than it has to be? Maybe I shouldn't tell him, Jade told me not to. Maybe she's right and Beck shouldn't have to know. But he's the dad, he should know that Jade is going to get an abortion, he at least deserves to know that, right?

"Jade's pregnant" I said, shaking. Andre looked at me, his mouth and eyes wide open in shock. He sat there staring at me. "Well say something then" I urged.

"Does Beck know?" he asked. Trust him to ask that.

"No" I stated. "And you can't tell him" I said, quickly. He can't tell Beck. Jade told me not to tell anyone. She will kill me if she finds out I told Andre. and I mean, she will KILL me, no joke. Jade can get pretty angry at stuff and she can keep a grudge for ever. Like that time she thought Robbie called her fat, she shredded Rex and ignored Robbie for 2 months, messing with him every chance she got and making his life hell. I can't let that happen to me. I just can't. To be honest Jade actually scares me sometimes.

"Tori, he needs to know. You can't expect Jade to raise a child on her own" he said, holding my hand and kissing my temple.

"She's not going to raise it" I said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slightly confused by what I said.

"She's getting an abortion and she doesn't want Beck to know. She'll kill me if she found out I told you. You can't let her kill me" I was shaking by this time. I knew that if Jade was angry enough she would actually go through with her promise, but it wouldn't be quick and painless, it would be a slow painful death.

"Tori, I won't let that happen, but babe listen to me when I say Beck deserves to know. He still loves Jade and no matter what he will be there for her. He needs to know before it's too late" I sat there, staring at him. He was squeezing my hand in reassurance. "Where is Jade?"

"I don't know, she told me she was going to have an abortion, told me to not tell anyone then stormed off"

"Tori, We need to tell Beck, call Jade and ask her where she is, hopefully she's not gone through with it yet" I grabbed my phone and dialled Jade's number. She picked up right away.

Jade: What do you want Vega? she asked, her voice full of poison.

Me: Where are you?

Jade: None of your business.

Me: Jade, please just tell me where you are.

Jade: I'm at Women Now, okay. Just leave me alone.

Me: Jade you can't go through with it.

Jade: Why not?

Me: Because you can't just get an abortion. You have to trust me when I say that Beck still loves you and he will be there for you whev=never, wherever. What ever you need he will help. Just come home and think about it, don't rush your decision, if you do your regret it for the rest of your life. Just come home and talk to me.

Jade: Bye Vega.

She hung up the phone. Oh no, what am I going to do now. I need to tell Beck...


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Andre. I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"Yes he deserves to know" I said. He picked up on the third ring.

Beck: Hey Tori. What's up?

Me: Beck, Just listen too me ok?

Beck: Sure. What is it?

Me: Jade's pregnant.

Beck: What?

Me: Jade's pregnant and she's at Women Now, right now. She's going to get an abortion.

Beck: Tori. What the actual fuck? You cant just make shit like that up.

Me: I'm not Beck. Just trust me, You need to stop her from going through with it before it's too late.

Beck: Okay.

He hung up the phone.

"I just hope he gets to her in time" I said to Andre, hugging him.

"I know, baby girl, I know2 he said, kissing my head.

**Jade**

I can't do it. I can't go through with it but I cant have this baby either. I'm not ready to be a mum. I'm seventeen and I have my whole life ahead of me. I can't stop thinking about Beck. What if what Vega said was true and that he does still love me, what if he will be there for me and the baby, I need to talk to him. But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. I cant be a single mum. I have no place to live, no money, no job, no family, I have no one to help me. I'm still at school for fuck sake. I can't have a baby, but I need to talk to Beck. I need to be sure that he won't be there for me. I can't get this abortion and find out that he would have been there for me. I need to talk to him before I decide on what to do. I can't regret this.

"Jadelyn Marie West" called out the receptionist. I walked over to the reception desk. "If you'd like to go into room 3 please. The doctor will be with you shortly"

"I can't so this. I can't go through with it" I turned around and walked out the double doors, not even bothering to look beck. I need to talk to Beck about it. I got in my car with tears in my eyes. I started the engine and drove to Becks RV.

**Beck**

I can't believe it. Jade's pregnant and she's getting an abortion. Why wouldn't she talk to me about it? Oh right, I was a dick to her. I can't believe I told everyone about her Dad and the abuse. I'm suck a dick. I can't let her go through with the abortion I need to stop her. I got in my car and started the engine. I drove to Women Now like a maniac. As soon as I arrived I got out my car and run through the double doors. I ran up to the reception desk.

"Jadelyn Marie West" I breathed.

"One moment please" the receptionist said. she looked through the computer. "Ah, yes, Jadelyn Marie West. She left about 5 minutes ago, Sir" she said, smiling.

"Oh, okay" I said. "Thank you" I turned around and walked out the double doors, tears falling. How could I let this happen. I love her. I can't believe I made her feel so alone that she had to hide that she was pregnant from me and she had to go through with an abortion all by herself. I am the worst person ever. I can't believe she had an abortion. I always wanted a baby with her but I was just too scared to bring it up in case we broke up. I mean, we're young, we're both only 17. We have the rest of our lives. We have bright futures. I couldn't ruin her future. I just can't believe she went through with it. I got in my car, tears falling. I started the engine and made my way home.

**Jade**

I arried at Becks bt he wasn't there. I sat down on the step, tears streaming down my face. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sobbed into my lap. What have I done. What if s=he doesn't want me I can't do this on my own. I need him. I love him. Just then Mrs. Oliver came out from the house. She grabbed my hand and oulled me up.

"Come inside Sweetie" she said. I followed her into the house and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"What's wrong Jade?" she asked, rubbing my knee. Can I tell her. I mean, should I tell her about it before I tell Beck? "Look Jade, just because you and Beck don't go out anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore, you can tell me what's wrong and I can try and help you"

"I'm pregnant" I mumbled. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into my lap. Mrs Oliver rubbed my shoulders. She looked at me.

"Does Beck know?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't know" I said, truthfully. "I mean, I was scared so Tori was there when I took the tests and when they came out positive I just freaked out. I told her not to tell anyone and I stormed out. I went straight to Women Now and as I was waiting to go in and have the abortion I couldn't stop thinking about Beck and how much I've always wanted a baby with him. I know were not together anymore, but I thought maybe he'd want to be with me and the baby but I know that's never going to happen. He's seventeen why would he want a baby in the way. I mean, why would he want a baby with me? Just look at me. I'm a seventeen year old girl, who's pregnant, has no house, no family, no job, no money, no Beck and I'm still in school what good would I do. He won't want me or the baby" I sobbed.

"Jade, listen to me" she said, putting her hand under my chin and turning my face to face her. "If I know anything about my son then I know that he loves you. He has since the first day he saw your face and he always will. He still loves you, everyone can see it, everyone but you that is. You know its true, deep down. I know Beck would never leave you to deal with you alone. He will be there for you through it all. And if worse comes to worse and he doesn't want anything to do with you and the baby, which I know won't happen, but if it does you'll never be alone. I'm always here for you Jade and I know all your friends are there for you too" I looked at her, wiping my eyes.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Talk to Beck. He has to know Jade"

"Okay" I said, standing up and walking out of the door. "Thanks" I shouted, shutting the door behind me. As soon as I turned around I saw him. He was sitting in his car on the drive, his face in his hands. Here goes. I walked over to his car and got in the passenger seat. He turned to face me. His eyes red and puffy.

"Jade?" he said, uncertain.

"Beck" I said, taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you something"

"How could you?" He shouted. I flinched at his words. "Do you really not give a shit about anyone but yourself Jade? Do you not care about how I feel?" he had tears in his eyes and his fists clenched. He was angry but worst of all you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, confused.

"How could you get an abortion?" He asked. "How could you just kill our child without even telling me that you were pregnant?" he put his head in his hands. His body was shaking. I could tell he was crying.

"I didn't get an abortion" I said. He looked at me, his eyes wide.

"What?" he chocked.

"I didn't get an abortion. I mean, I though about it. Fuck, I even went to the clinic but when it came to my turn I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill our baby. I've always wanted a child with you Beck, I was just too scared to bring it up in case you freaked out. We're seventeen, we've got our whole lives ahead of us. I know you want to be an actor but it would be hard to juggle work with a child. I felt alone. I thought I was going to have to have the baby and bring it up alone. I don't want to end up like my parents. I don't want to bring our baby into the world if I'm going to have to bring it up alone, I just can't do this alone Beck. I love you" I sat there looking at him. minutes passed and he still didn't say anything. He just stared ahead. He wouldn't even blink. I got out his truck and shut the door, making my way home.

**Beck**

I can't believe it. She didn't get an abortion. She couldn't go through with it. She couldn't go through with it because of me. She still loves me. I'm going to be a dad. We're going to have a baby. Am I ready for this. All the responsibility. Knowing that the childs life is in mine and Jade's hands. It will depend on us. If we fuck up the baby will get hurt. Can I do this. Am I ready for this. I need help. I grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialled the number. She picked up after 3 rings.

Tori: How'd it go? Did you talk to her? Did she go through with it? Were you too late? Where is she? Where are you?

Me: Tori, Shut up and let me talk... She couldn't go through with it. She's not getting an abortion, she's keeping the baby.

Tori: That's great. You'll be a great dad.

Me: That's it Tori. I've wanted a child with Jade for ages but now its happening I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a dad. That's a huge responsibility. I mean, me and Jade aren't even together anymore, how are we meant to bring up a child?

Tori: Beck, just tell her how you feel, tell her that you still love her and don't say you don't because we all know you do, you still care about her so much, you would take a bullet for her.

Me: She told me she loves me.

Tori: That's great. Where is she?

Me: She left a few minutes ago but I need to talk to her, call me when she gets home?

Tori: Sure

Me: Thanks...

I hung up the phone. I have to talk to her...


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori**

"Andre, listen to me, please" I begged. Andre turned his head from the TV to me. I had his attention. "I need to ask you something"

"What is it baby girl?" Andre asked, holding my hand.

"I'm not sure how to say it" I confessed. "I was just wondering if you ever wanted to have kids. with me, I mean". I felt his hand tense.

"I don't know Tori, maybe in the future but not now"

"Why not now. Don't you want to have a kid. Someone who's half me and half you? I asked. He sat there, as still as a statue. He didn't even blink. "Andre, say something, anything..." I said, desperate.

"Well let's hope we never have to deal with that" he said. How could he. I know were young but does he never want to have children with me. Is he so set against it?

"How could you say that?" I shouted, standing up.

"What? You can't seriously want a kid Tori"

"Why not?" I asked, hurt.

"We're seventeen Tori. We're not ready to be parents. and anyway, do you really want to be known as a whore by getting pregnant now? I mean, seriously Tori. It's bad enough Jade being a whore and a slag, you want to be known as one too" I heard a gasp. I turned round to see Jade standing leaning up against the closed door.

"You think I'm a whore?" she whispered.

"No. Jade. I don't think you're a whore but everyone else will. People are judgemental like that" Andre said casually, not even moving.

"Don't lie to me Harris" she growled, clenching her fists.

"Fine" he said. "You're a whore, everyone knows it. Seriously Jade. You're seventeen and pregnant, how could you be so stupid. You're not even with Beck anymore. You been sleeping with random stranger to earn money?" he asked. I looked at Andre, shocked. How could he say that.

"I'm not the only seventeen year old that's had sex. I mean, you can't really talk '_Mr My Girlfriend thought she was pregnant so she took a test but it was negative'. So just because you and Tori were lucky enough to have a false alarm, you feel like you have the right to call me a whore" _Jade shouted. I stood there. I can't believe she told him. This can't be happening.

"What?" he shouted. "Stop talking shit Jade, me and Tori haven't even had sex yet. Just because you can't keep your pants on doesn't mean we can't" Jade looked at me. I shook my head. 'Please don't' I mouthed. "Look Andre, just leave. You can talk to Tori another time" Jade said. I was relieved. Andre stood up and looked at me. There was tension between us. He walked out the door without saying a ward, slamming it behind him.

**Jade**

"Vega! You better tell me what's going on" I paced in front of her. "Why did you lie to me and say you thought you were pregnant when you and Andre haven't even had sex?" I asked annoyed. "Seriously, Vega, why did you lie?"

"I didn't" she whispered.

"But you and Andre haven't had sex. How can you be pregnant?" I asked, slightly confused. Then it hit me, she'd had sex, just not with Andre. "Who was it?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You know what I'm talking about, Vega!" I snapped. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Ryder" she said. What?! How could she do that? Didn't she remember that he used her. Couldn't she remember the day of the Full Moon Jam when she sang a song dedicated to him.

"Why?" I asked. I had no idea what else to say.

"You remember a couple of months ago when I kissed Andre and he didn't speak to me for like over a month?" She asked.

"Of course I remember" It had been the most awkward time.

"Well, it happened on the day we got together"

"So even after you finally got Andre, the boy you'd been crushing on since you started HA, you still slept with Ryder?!"

"No. It was earlier that day..."

_***Flashback***_

_**Tori was standing at her locker, Pulling her books out of her bag and placing them inside. Just then she heard a similar tune. She closed her locker and followed the tune. That's when she realised it. It was Andre's locker tune. She rounded the corner and saw him at his locker. She walked up to him. 'I have to talk to him' she thought. 'I never should have kissed him, I care more about our friendship than anything in the world'. She walked over to him.**_

_**"Andre" she said. He ignored her and carried on putting books into his locker. "Andre" she said again. He still said nothing. "Andre" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. He sighed and turned around.**_

_**"What do you want, Tori?" he asked, sounding exhausted. **_

_**"We need to talk" she said.**_

_**"What about?" asked Andre. He knew exactly what it was about.**_

_**"Come one Andre. Just give me five minutes" she said, desperately.**_

_**"Fine. Whatever" He said. "Just not here" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Janitors closet and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" he asked.**_

_**"Look Andre, I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you. I was so stupid. I can't stand not talking to you. You're my best friend and I care about you. I need you Andre. Please" she begged.**_

_**"Whatever Tori. I don't have time for this. I'm out of here" he said, walking out the door and slamming it behind him. Tori fell to the floor, her knees up to her chest, sobbing into her lap. 'How could he? How could he just walk away. Don't I mean anything to him?' she thought. She heard the door open and looked up. It was Ryder. Ryder locked the door. He didn't want anyone disturbing them.**_

_**"What do you want Ryder?" she asked, trying to sound mean but her voice cracked. **_

_**"I came to see if you were all right" he said simply.**_

_**"Well I'm not, as you can see, so just leave me alone"**_

_**"Tori" He said sitting down next to her. She shrunk back "I'm not leaving you like this. You don't have to tell me what happened because it's none of my business but I want you to know that even though I was a right jerk and you have every right to hate me, I'm always going to be here for you. So if you ever need anyone to talk I'm here for you. Just don't thi-" He was cut off by Tori's lip crashing into his. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. He'd dreamed about this day for so long. She intertwined her fingers on the back of his neck pulling him closer. She was laying down and he was laying on top of her. She swiped her tongue over his bottom lip and he opened his mouth giving her entrance. Her tongue slid into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Tori unbuttoned Ryder's flannel shirt and slid it over his shoulder. She threw it behind him. She rubbed her hands over his chest. His body covered in Goosebumps. 'Who knew her touch would feel so nice' he thought. His handing grabbed the bottom of her top. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss for a few moments before returning his lips to hers. Her hands hovered over the zipper of Ryder's Jeans, she undid the zipper and lid the jeans down as far as she could. He kicked them off. He done the same to her jeans, kissing down her stomach too her navel, so he could pull them off of he. He nipped the skin around her navel and she squealed in delight. He looked up at her. Her head was back, her back arching. 'Was this really happening?' he thought. He kissed all the way back up her stomach then kissed her neck. She leaned her head back, giving him more access. For the next few minutes he kissed, nipped and bit her neck (Drawing a little blood) until leaving a huge hickey. While doing that he unclasped her bra and threw it towards the pile of discarded clothes. He kissed her again, with more passion then ever before. Their tongues were again fighting over dominance. He cupped her breasts in his hands and her nipples erected painfully. He stroked each nipple carefully, being sure to please Tori. Every time he stroked either nipple a small moan left the girls lips but still they didn't break the kiss. Ryder placed his right knee between Tori's thighs. He pulled his knee up a big, putting pressure on her. She moaned in delight, breaking the kiss. He put more pressure on. Her back arched. "Ryder" she moaned. Wow his name sounded so nice coming from her lips. Ryder could feel her wetness through the thin material of her panties. He pulled them down and threw them behind him. He caught her left nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. Tori reached for his boxers and started to pull them down. He finished the job, kicking them off when they were around his ankles. His finger slipped in between her folds, causing a small moan to leave her lips. He caressed her. before slowly sliding one finger into her hot core. She moaned again and her back arched. Ryder moved his finger in and out a few times before entering another finger, he started to speed up, thrusting in and out until her entered a third finger. Many moans left the girls lips. It felt so good. She's never been pleased in this way before. "Ryder, please" she begged. Ryder nodded at looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her legs were apart. She was getting wetter by the second. Ryder pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock by her entrance. "You sure?" he asked. she looked at him and smiled. She nodded her head. "You ready?" "Yes" she said, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Ryder thrust forward slowly. A loud moan escaped the girls lips as her back arched. He moved his hips slowly, not wanting to hurt the girl. After a few moments of slow and soft thrusting Ryder heard the girl speak. "Faster" she said, her eyes opened and she looked at him. He did as she pleased. He thrust faster and hard. She screamed "Ryder...Ryder...Ryder...". He felt her body tense. "Just relax" He whispered, kissing her softly. She kissed back straight away. After a few minutes, Ryder felt his climax coming on. He thrust harder and faster. She screamed "Fuck...Oh God...Ryder..." He felt her walls clench around his cock as they both climaxed together. Ryder pushed harder to finish off. Tori's back arched. They both feel limp and Ryder pulled out of her. "That was amazing" He said, getting up and pulling his boxers on. He pulled his jeans on and looked at her. She had her eyes closed. He pulled on his flannel shirt and started to button it up. **_

_**"Put your clothes on so I can leave" He snapped. She did as he told her, not saying a word. She didn't even look at him. As soon as she had finished getting her clothes on, Ryder left the closet without saying a word, closing the door behind him. Tori feel to the floor, her back against the door. What had she just done...**_

_***Flashback Over***_

"And that's how it happened" Said Tori, looking at Jade.

"I'm so sorry, Tori"

"It's fine babe, it's not your fault. If anything it's my fault" I said.

"Don't say that. Don't even dare think it. He knew you were venerable and he took advantage of you. You can't blame yourself for this" said Jade, hugging Tori.

"Thanks"

"It's okay" Jade said.

"I'm scared" I said, looking at my lap, playing with my hands.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm scared I'm pregnant. I mean, I know I took the test and it was negative but don't you have to wait a while to get a honest result?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least 3 weeks" Said Jade. "Why, how long ago did it happen?"

"3 weeks 5 days ago" I said. "I've got a lot of the symptoms of being pregnant and I'm nearly 2 weeks late"

"Maybe we should wait a few days and you can take another one, yeah?" she asked, caringly.

"Okay" I said, relieved. Only a few more days to go. I smiled.

"What you smiling about Vega?" she asked.

"Earlier you said sorry and you called me Tori instead of Vega, all in same sentence" I beamed.

"Shut up Vega"

"Whatever you say West" I smirked. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jade answered it.

"Beck..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Jade**

_"Beck..."_

"Jade" He said. "Can we talk?" I turned around and looked at Tori.

"I'll be upstairs" Tori said, running up the stairs.

"Sure" I said. Beck walked in and sat on the Vegas sofa. I shut the door behind him and sat next to him. He put his hand on my knee.

"Jade, I need to tell you how I feel" He started. "When I first found out you was pregnant, I didn't believe Tori. I thought she was joking around but when I found out she wasn't I panicked. I was freaking out. I..." I interrupted him.

"Beck if you're just going to tell me that you don't want this baby then just go because I don't know if I can deal with it right now" I said, tired.

"Jade, just let me finish" he said.

"Okay" I said. I was too tired to argue with him right now.

"When I first found out I was freaking out but not because I found out you were pregnant, I was actually quite thrilled about that. I was scared because Tori told me that you were at the clinic, getting an abortion. I panicked. I couldn't let you go through with it. I couldn't let you kill our baby. I drove to the clinic as fast as I could, going at least 10 miles over the speed limit the whole way. I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over" I smiled at this. "When I got to the clinic I ran in there and asked for you but when the receptionist said you'd already left I felt like my whole world had ended. You see, I thought you had gone through with the abortion. I was devastated. When I saw you and you told me that you didn't go through with it and that you love me, I was relieved and shocked. I just couldn't believe it"

"I never thought you'd want the baby" I blurted out. "I always thought that you would just leave me to do it on my own. I was scared Beck. I still am. I'm scared to be left to raise our baby on my own. I'm scared I'll end up like my parents. I can't do that to this baby Beck. I can't hurt our baby. I thought the only way to protect him or her was to get an abortion. I had to protect the baby from me. What good would I be as a mother. I can't even look after a goldfish right. I was all set to go through with it but I couldn't stop wondering if you wanted the baby. I convinced myself that you would. But I still don't know. We don't even go out, I cant be alone, I just can't do it Beck" Just then I felt his lips brush against mine. It was a short kiss but we both showed how much we love each other through it.

"You love me again" I said, surprised. I was smiling like an idiot.

"Who said I ever stopped" he said, smiling. We kissed again. He put his hands on my waist pulling me closer and I intertwined my finger behind his neck. We both put all our emotion into the kiss. It showed how much we loved each other and how scared we both were. He pulled away and we both panted as we were both short of breath from the kiss. I put my forehead against his.

"I love you Jade" he said.

"I love you too Beck" I said. We stayed there, foreheads together for a few moments before I spoke. "Does this mean we're back together?" I asked, my cheeks turning red.

"If you want to be, then yeah" he said smiling. I kissed his lips softly. "Does this mean were keeping the baby?" He asked.

"If you want to, then yeah, of course Beck" He kissed me with more passion then either of the previous kisses. We broke apart from the sound of someone going 'aww'. It was Vega. I glared at her.

"I ruined the moment, didn't I?" she asked, looking guilty. I smiled at her, before giving Beck a quick kiss.

"Want to stay the night?" I asked. We looked at Vega. She nodded.

"Sure" he said.

"Want me to come back to the RV with you so you can get some clothes?" I asked.

"No need" he said. "I kind of already have a bag in my car. I packed it just in case" he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"Go and get it then, me and Vega are going go and get in our pyjamas. We'll be back in a bit" I said. "When we get back we'll stick a movie on and order pizza"

"I don't want to interrupt you two. I can just stay in my room if you want to watch a movie down here" she said.

"No way Vega, It's your house, I'm not going to make you stay in your room all night. Anyway, I want you to join us" I said.

"Jade, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"You just said that you WANTED me to join you and Beck. are you sure you're ok?" she laughed. Beck smiled.

"Watch it Vega" I growled but I couldn't help a small smile form on my lips. "We'll be back down in a bit Babe, I just got to talk to Vega about something. Why don't you get your bag out the truck, get in your pyjamas, order the pizza and stick the movie in" I said, grabbing Vegas wrist and pulling her upstairs. I grabbed my pyjamas out of my room and walked into Tori's room. She was in her bra and panties, looking in the mirror and frowning, her hands on her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked. I was scared for her. If she is pregnant then it's going to be hard for her. She'll have her family and friends and she'll definitely have me and Beck but she could loose Andre forever and I know that will kill her. She loves him, he's the most important thing in the world to her and he's her best friend.

"Yeah" she sighed. "I'm fine. She pulled on her pyjama top and grey sweats. I changed my top for a band shirt and my jeans for black sweats.

"Whatever happens Tori, You'll have Beck, Cat, Robbie and your parents but most of all you will definitely always have me. I won't leave you Tori" I said.

"What about Andre?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, I really don't. It's going to be a lot for him to take in. I'm not going to lie. He's going to be mad but after a while he'll get over it. Your have to give him time. Just don't say anything until you're sure" I said.

"Thanks" she said, smiling. "Now lets go and watch the movie" she took my hand and led me downstairs. Beck was sitting on the sofa, waiting. Tori went and sat down on the other end of the sofa, leaving a space between them for me.

"I'm just making a coffee" I called out, walking into the kitchen.

"No" Beck said, standing up and walking over to me. "No coffee" he said, putting his hands on my waist.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's bad for the baby"

"But I want coffee" I whined. He looked at me. "One cup won't hurt" I said.

"Jade..." He said, sternly.

"Okay, Fine" I huffed. He kissed me on the lips and pulled me over to the sofa. We sat down.

"What do you want to do until the pizza comes? there's no point in starting the movie yet" I said, leaning against Becks shoulder. Tori looked at me at motioned for ma to look at my phone. I picked up my phone.

Vega: Can we get some tests, I need to take one. I know it's still way too early but I can't stop thinking about it. I need to take my mind off it.

I looked at her and she sighed. I texted her back

Me: Okay, I'll go and get some now then, but your going to take one every day for the next four days and if it's still negative we'll stop but if your still having symptoms then we will go to the doctors, okay?

I looked at Vega as she read the message. She looked at me and nodded. I stood up.

"I'm just going to the store to get some decaf coffee since I can't drink regular coffee, I'll be back in ten"

"Okay" said Beck. He gave me a kiss and I left.

**Tori**

It's been 10 minutes and Jade isn't back from the store. I can't stop thinking about the test. Beck had no idea. All I could think about was taking the test but every time I got lost in my thoughts, Beck snapped me back out of them.

"Tori..." he said. I shook my head and looked at him. "You alright?" he asked. I looked at him. I stared at him if I'm being honest. Jade's so lucky to have Beck be there for her through all of this. Who do I have. Ryder just used me for the sex, he didn't care about the consequences. What am I going to do if I am pregnant. My parents will hate my, Andre will hate me, everyone at school will judge me. They'll call me a slag, slut, whore, bitch, whatever word they could think of and I couldn't take all of that. Jade's strong she can take the judging, but I can't. I need to be accepted by people. Beck interrupted me, snapping me out of my thoughts -"Tori, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, looking at me. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"I can't say" I sobbed.

"Tori, whatever it is you can tell me" he said, giving me a hug. I cracked.

"I feel so disgusting. How could I have sex with him. Him of all people. He's a player, I should have known all he wanted me for was sex" Beck looked at me. "Now I'm going to be know as a slag and a whore for sleeping with him. I mean, how can I get through this alone, Jade's got you through it all. I've got no one not even Andre will want to know me after I tell him"

"Tori" he butted in. "Who did you sleep with?" he asked. I looked down at the floor.

"Ryder Daniels" I mumbled.

"Does Andre know?" he asked, concerned.

"Not yet" I confessed. "Jade said not to tell him until I'm sure that I am"

"Sure that you are what, Tori?..." I sat there. What am I going to do. I have to tell him.

"Jade told me not to tell Andre until I'm sure that I'm..." Jade walked through the door, interrupting me and Beck. She had a pot of Decaf coffee in her hand. She walked into the kitchen.

"Tori, what are you not going to tell Andre until your sure if you are?" Jade's head snapped in my direction and she glared at me. She shook her head.

"Tori, grab my bag and go upstairs, I need to talk to Beck. I'll be up in a few minutes" Jade said. I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Tori, grab my bag and go upstairs, I need to talk to Beck. I'll be up in a few minutes" Jade said._

**Jade**

Tori nodded, grabbed my bag and walked up stairs. Beck looked at me with a questioning look on his face. Why did Vega have to open her big mouth? Why did she have to nearly tell Beck? I knew she was uncomfortable with Becks question but he has the right to know, I mean they are friends after all and friends shouldn't keep secrets.

"Beck. We need to talk" I said, sitting down next to him.

"What was Tori talking about?" he asked.

"Vega had sex with Ryder" I declared, looking him in the eye.

"I know that. I mean, she told me she slept with him and she regrets it so much, she also told me that Andre doesn't know and that you told her not to tell him until she sure she is. Sure she is what jade? I don't understand" he asked, totally confused.

"Vega thinks she's pregnant" I blurted out. Beck stared at me, urging me to go on. "She's got all the symptoms but when she took a test earlier, it was negative, while mine was positive, as you know" he smiled. "But she's still worried, she doesn't want to loose Andre. So while I was at the store I picked up some pregnancy tests for her. I told her to take one a day for the next four days and then if its still negative to stop. But if the symptoms are still there a week later then I'm taking her to the Doctors. That's why she's upstairs now. She's taking a test" I said.

"You care about her, don't you" he said, smirking.

"Of course I do. I know how hard it is to lose the person you love and trust with all your heart and I know how scary it is to be seventeen and pregnant" I said, seriously. "I don't want her to go through it alone"

"Babe, no matter what she won't be alone, were be there for her and your not alone either. You never will be alone, I'll always be here for you"he said. I stood up.

"I should go upstairs and see if she's done the test yet. I don't want her to be alone when she gets the results" I said, walking up the stairs.

"Wish her good luck" he shouted. I knocked on Vegas bedroom door and went inside. She was laying on the bed with the test in her hand staring at it.

"Vega, it isn't going to run away you know" I joked. She stood up.

"Sorry" she said, putting it in the bin in the bathroom.

"What'd it say?" I asked.

"Negative" she replied, with tears in her eyes.

"Is that bad?" I asked. "Do you want to be pregnant?"

"No, of course I don't, I'm just tired" she said, unconvincingly. "I'm just going to go to bed, you and Beck watch the movie" she said, sighing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, see you in the morning"

"Oh and Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and keep the noise down" she said smirking. I smiled and shut the door. Something was up with her and I'm going to find out what it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tori**

Jade left my room. I din't want to lie to her but I had to. I need to work out what I'm going to do before I tell people I'm pregnant. I know Jade and Beck have got a lot on with Jade being pregnant herself and I can't exactly talk to Andre. Should I tell Ryder? Should I get an abortion? Should I have _it_ adopted? Should I keep _it_? Should I lie and tell people I'm not pregnant? Should I hide it from everyone? I think it might be for best. I mean, it's bad enough Jade being pregnant without me being pregnant to. Maybe I should tell my parents? No. Should I tell my friends? No. I'm going to do this myself. It's my problem so I'll deal with it, even if it means hiding from my friends and family for 9 months and lying to them. It's the best thing to do.

**The next morning**

I had the worst night sleep ever. Everytime I fall asleep I had the same nightmare. _I'm giving birth in hospital but everyones caalling me a slag, slut and whore. Everyone hates me because I got pregnant at seventeen. They all say that it would have been better if I got rid of it, if I had an abortion. That's not even the worst part. My baby is born dead. I can't believe it. Jade says that its for the best that the baby doesn't have a slag like me for a mum, and then I wake_ up. What if it's true? Should I get an abortion? Will it be better for the baby for me to get an abortion? Am I a slag? A whore? A slut? I didn't ask for this and I've never been a bad person. I've always been optimistic. It's not like I asked for Ryder Daniels to take advantage of me. I really thought he liked me, but he just used me for sex. I'm the one that has got to live with this thing in me. Everyone will judge me and he can just deny that he ever slept with me. I have no proof but I'm stuck with everyone knowing. I have to hide it. I can't let people know. It's best to keep it a secret. I have to keep it a secret to help my baby. It doesnt deserve to know that its got a whore of a mum. It doesnt need people to know I'm it's mum. I have to protect my baby. Should I go to the doctors for check ups and stuff though? No one will have to know but at least I'll know if my baby is healthy or not. I've heard stories about people being pregnant and hiding it. They never go to the doctors and it can have affect them and the baby. It wan kill both of them and I don't want that to happen. I have to make a doctors appointment. I grab my phone off my bed and walk into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I have to be quiet so Beck and Jade don't hear me. They can't know. I dial the number for the Doctors and wait for an answer. They answer after 3 rings.

"Hello" says the cheery voice. "Hollywood Avenue Doctors surgery. How may I help?"

"I'd like to make an appointment"

"What is your name miss?"

"Vega, Tori Vega" I reply, shivering.

"And when would you like the appoinment for?"

"As soon as I can have it"

"Well, we have a space for 9 if you could get here for then" she said. Great, I'll be late for school but I have to go.

"Yeah, that's fine thanks"

"What is your appointment for?"

"I think I'm pregnant but I'm not sure" I whisper.

"Okay, Miss Vega, be here 10 minutes before your appointment time and Dr Richards will see you as soon as she can"

"Thank-you" I said, hanging up. Thank God I finally got my drivers license. Now I just need to leave without Jade knowing where I've gone. I have 30 minutes until I have to be there. Jade and Beck will be leaving for school in a minute. I guess I'll just hide in my room till they leave.

_Knock Knock_

Dammit. Guess I'll have to talk.

Jade walked into my room with Beck. Jade looked serious. They both looked at me.

"What?" I shouted.

"Serious Vega, what is up with you. You've been acting weird since yesterday. What's going on?" asked Jade. She actually sounded concerned about me.

"I'm just worried about how I'm going to tell Andre about Ryder. I have to tell him even though I'm not pregnant. We can't have secrets" I said.

"Look, Vega, Don't worry about it. Andre will be mad to start with but he'll calm down. It was before you two were together so it's not like you cheated on him"

"I guess"

"You want a ride to school?" asked Beck.

"No thanks, I'm going to drive myself today. I'll leave in a bit, just need to do my make-up" I said.

"Okay" Beck said, satnding up.

"See you at school then" said Jade. "Don't be late" she shut the door and I was all alone again. Thank God I can act, otherwise they would have seen right through me. This is going to be a tough nine months. Especially with Jade living here all the time. She's going to notice. I need to get my own place, like now. I'll talk to my parents about it tonight. I heard the front door shut and Becks truck start. They had left. So now I need to leave.

Jade

I sat in Becks truck, there was no noise. It was totally silent. I know there's something wrong with Vega, I can see it. I need to find out what it is.

"Beck, do you think Tori's okay? she seemed off this morning" I said.

"Babe, I know you're worried about her but just give her a few days. Once she's spoken to Andre everything will be fine, trust me" He said. I do trust him, I trust him with everything I have. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" he said.

"When are we going to tell people about you know... the baby?" I asked, putting my hand on my stomach. I just could't help it. I keep doing it ever since I found out that I'm pregnant.

"Whenever you're ready babe, I don't want to rush you but I think it's best that we tell our friends sooner then later. They should hear it from us not gossip around the school"

"I hate it when you're right" I said, as we pulled up into the school parking lot. "I think we should tell them tonight. We could invite them to Vegas and play cards and order pizza like normal and we can tell them then" I smiled.

"That's a great idea Jade, I'll tell Andre and Robbie to come to Tori's for 6, you tell Cat"

"Okay" I said, walking to my locker. "I'll see you in Sikowitz class, I'm going to find Cat" I kissed him and headed to Cat's locker to wait for her. Like 10 seconds later Cat walked into school. As soon as she saw me she ran over to me.

"JAADDEE" she screamed hugging me. I pulled her off of me.

"Hey Cat, come to Tori's at six" I told her. "Were going to play cards and order pizza"

"Yay I love pizza" she sqeeked.

"Also me and Beck have a suprise for all of you" I said, smiling.

"Oh, surises, I love suprises" She screamed, jumping up and down.

"Good, I think you're going to like this one" I smirked. I couldn't help but put my hand on my stomach. 9 months from now I'd have a precious little baby. Mine and Becks baby to be exact. Just then the bell rung.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Come on" said cat. "We have Sikowitz" she squeled, pulling me towards Sikowitz's class. Todays going to be a long day.

**Tori**

I'm so nervous. Right now I'm sitting in waiting room at the doctors. I can't wait to see Dr Richards but I'm so scared. Should I tell her the truth or should I say I have my friends and family to help. I think I better lie.

"Victoria Vega" the receptionist called. I stood up and walked over to the reception desk. "Go to room 2. Doctor Richards will be there waiting for you. I nodded.

"Thank you" I walked to room 2 and opened the door. There sitting behind her desk was Doctor Richards.

"Hello" she said smiling. "Take a seat" she motioned to the chair on the oposite side of her desk. I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Thank you" I said politely.

"So, miss Vega, am I correct that you are here because you think you are pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Okay, well, I need to ask you a few questions before I test you" she said.

"Okay"

"Are you sexually active?" she asked. This was the question I had been dreading.

"Well, to be honest, no. It only happened once"

"And when was that?" she asked.

"Nearly a month ago" I declared.

"Okay, Well if you would like to lie down on the table over there and lift your shirt up I will have a look and see if you are indeed pregnant" She said. I stood up.

"Okay" I replied, laying down on the table. I lifted my shirt up so my stomach was showing. She started to feel my stomach and asking if it hurt anywhere.

"Well, it's too early to do an unltrasound but your stomach feels swolen and I am almost definately sure that you are indeed pregnant but just to make sure I would like to preform a Transvaginal Ultrasound"

"What's that?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of it.

"I will use this wand type thing which is called a transducer and I will insert it into your vagina. This is exactly like a normal ultrasound but is used earlier on in pregnancy just to check everything is alright and to make sure the baby will develop correctly and in the correct place"

"Okay, will it hurt?" I asked.

"Not if I do it correctly no but don't worry I've preformed this over 100 times and I am perfectly trained to do this. Now... If you'd like to change into this gown then we can get started" I stood behind the screen and removed my clothes, laying them on the chair and put on the gown. I layed back down on the table.

"Now, Tori, I'f you'd like to put your legs up on the stirrups then we can get started" I did as Doctor Richars told me to. It didn't hurt at all which was a relief. After I had changed back into my clothes I sat back down in the chair.

"Well, Miss Vega, I can confirm that you are pregnant and that you are around 3 weeks along. Have you told anyone yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. Not yet. I just wanted to make sure before I told anyone"

"Okay, well I'd like to make weekly appointments with you to check up. It's more importnant you come weekly than monthly as you are so young. Teenage pregnancies can cause a lot of problems and I just want to keep an eye on you" She said.

2Okay"

"Maybe you'd like to have a 9 O'Clock apointent every monday, would that be okay?"

"Sure. That's fine"

"Okay, Miss Vega. I will see you again the same time next week then"

"Thanks" I said, standing up.

"Take care of yourself"

"I will" I said, smiling. This wont be as hard as I thought it would be. Will it? I looked at the time. 9:45. By the time I get back to school I would have missed 1st period. Sikowitz. I guess there's no point going in.

**Jade**

Vega never turned up to Sikowitz class. No-ones seen her all day. She hasn't come to lunch either. I hope she's at home when I get there. 2 more hours til schools over. I know there's something wrong with her. I wonder if Andre's spoken to here today?

"Hey" I shouted. "Andre" he looked at me from across the table. He looked scared. "You spoken to Vega since yesterday"

"Yeah. Not like it's any of your buisness" he mumbled.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants me to go to hers after school, Becks giving me a lift" he said.

"Okay" I said, getting up from the table and walking into school. I grabbed my phone out my pocket and dialled Vegas number. No answer. I swear as soon as I see her I'm going to get her to tell me what's going on.

**Tori**

Andre should be here any minute now. I have to talk to him. I have to break up with him. I have to tell him about sleeping with Ryder. I have to break his heart in order to save him and myself. I can't be pregnant and go out with him. He'll notice. I have to cut ties from everyone. My friends and my family. I need to keep this a secret before people find out. I have to break up with him. I need to. I can hear Beck's truck and I hear the doors open and shut. The front door opens and I can hear Jade shouting but I can't hear what she's saying clearly. My bedroom door opens and Andre walks in. He shuts the door behind him and leans up against it. He stares at me. I pull my knees up to my chest and burst into tears. I feel Andre sit down next to me and he hugs me. I cry into his chest. I can't do this. I need to break up with him. NOW. I push him away and look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sympathetically.

"It's over" I declared. He looked at me.

"What?"

"It's over. We're finished" I shouted. Jade rushed through the door, with Beck at her tail. "I can't do this. I can't do us anymore"

"What, Tori, Why?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Vega, you dont have to do this" Jade said.

"Why the FUCK would you say I don't have to do this. He deserves someone else. I'M A SLAG. A WHORE. A SLUT. I'M A FUCKING BITCH. I SLEPT WITH RYDER FOR FUCK SAKE. WHY WON'T PEOPLE JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE" I screamed, my throat hurting. Jade stared at me. She was suprised at my shouting. Andre stood up and walked out the door. Beck followed him, shutting the door behind him.

"Vega" Jade said. "Why'd you do that. You're not pregnant. You didn't have to tell him"

"WHY CAN'T PEOPLE STOP TELLING ME I SHOULD DO AND WHAT I SHOULDN'T FUCKING DO. IT'S NONE OF YOU'RE FUCKING BUISNESS JADE SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU ARE GETTING INVOLVED. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME. YOU FUCKING HATE ME, SO DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T"

"I'm trying to help you Vega" she said calmly.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP. I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP. IT'S MY PROBLEM SO I'M GOING TO DEAL WITH IT. NOW JUST GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK. I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DEAL WITH" I screamed, clutching my stomach. Jade stared at my stomach. Fuck, she knows. So much for hiding it from everyone for the next 9 months.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff and go but can I use your bathroom first?" asked Jade.

"Whatever." I snapped. She walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I layed on my bed, my head in my pillow and cried. I don't want to loose my friends and family but it's for the best.  
Jade unlocked the door and came over to me.

"Look, Tori. I'm going but I just wanted to say that I kow you;re pregnant and I know you're scared. Just don't do anything stupid and don't push everyone away. You can't do it on your own. You need to tell people and if you dont tell everyone then I'll do it for you" Jade said. Walking out of my room. Was that a threat. Did she just threat me?

I could hear Jade in her room packing her stuff. A few minutes later she left. I can't believe she knows. I have to make sure no one else finds out. I hate to leave, now...


	10. Chapter 10

_I have to leave, now..._

**Tori**

I heard mum and dad come home. Now would be a good time to talk to them. I walked down stairs and saw that they were sitting at the table eating pizza. They must have got it on the way home.

"Hey, Tori. Want some pizza?"asked Mum.

"Sure" I said, sitting own next to them. I grabbed a slice and took a bite. It tasted so good. Aha! "Mum, Dad, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" I saaid.

"Sure, what is it honey?" My Dad asked.

"I want to move out" I declared.

"Why?" asked my Mum, looking hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to live here with you guys anymore. I do but I just feel liek i need a little bit more independance. I feel ready to live alone, I am ready to live alone"

"I don't knwo about this Honey, you're only seventeen"

"Dad, trust me on this. I'm ready and If it doesn't work out then I'll move back. Just, will you help me buy a place of my own. I have money saved I just need a couple more thousand dollars. Please" I begged.

"If you're sure about it then we'll help you" said my Mum.

"Yeah, find a place and we're give you the money. We just want you to be happy Sweetie"

"Thanks Mum, Dad" I said, standing up and hugging them. "I have no school tomorrow I'll look for a place then"

"Okay" said my Dad.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night" I said, walking up the stairs. That's the first part of my plan complete. Now I just need to move out.

**Two Days Later**

**Jade**

_Dear Diary,  
Tori didn't come to school today and she didn't come to school yesterday either. She can't just hide at home until she has the baby. She has to come back to school sometime. Trina has finally moved away. She's gone to live with her Aunt in New Yorks and she goes to the Art school there now. None of us understands how she got in but she did. It's a mystery. Tori isn't answering her phone either. She hasn't even been on The Slap in the last few days. She can't hide the whole time. She has to come to reality with it, just like I have. Any. I have to go. The guys and Cat have turned up at Becks and me and Beck are going to tell them that I'm pregnant since the other day when we was meant to Tori kicked me out. _

_-Jade West-_

"So... What we going to do tonight?" asked Robbie.

"Just order pizza and watch movies. That okay?" asked Beck.

"Sure"

"Yep, hehe"

"Yuperonie"

"Anyone heard from Tori?" I asked. Hopefully she had spoken to someone.

"Nope" said Cat.

"I haven't spoke to her since we broke up" said Andre. "She won't answer my calls and texts. She probably thinks I hate her" He said. He's taking it the worst out of all of us. Tori means the world to him. Virgin or not. Basically he loves her and it's killing him that no ones seen or heard from her in 2 days now.

"She doesn't hate you" I said. "She's not talking to anyone at the moment, just give her some space and she'll be back at school before you know it"

"But why wont she talk to ay of us?" asked Cat, nearly in tears.

"Kitty, just give her some space. Vegas got a lot going on right now. When she wants to talk to us she will"

"Wait, What's going on with Tori?" asked Andre. He was clearly concerned.

"Look" I said. "No matter how much I want to tell you all and trust me you all deserve to know but it's not my place to say. When Vegas ready to talk about she will" I said. "Anyway, Me and Beck have some news to tell you guys. That's why we invited you's over" I said.

"What is it? asked Robbie.

"Is this the suprise?" sqeeked Cat.

"Yes it is Cat. Babe do you want tell them or should I?" asked Beck.

"You can" I said, smiling. He put his arms around my waist and spoke. He had a huge smile on his face. "Jades pregnant"

"Yeah. We know" said Andre

"Actually. You knew, but the others didn't" I snapped.

"Whatever. Soon everyone will know how much of a whore you are" he snapped.

"What the fuck is up with you, Man" shouted Beck.

"Look, Andre. I don't give a shit what you or anyone else thinks. Me and Beck are having a baby together and as long as we're happy about it nothing else matter" I said, matter of factly. "Anyway, how am I a whore when the only boy I've ever been with is Beck. I love him and he loves me. It's not like we had nothing better to do so we had sex."

"Look, Jade. I'm sorry. You're not a whore. I'm just stressed about Tori"

"It fine" I said.

**Later That Night**

Tori still wont answer her phone so I'm at her house.

_Knock Knock_

The door opened and Mrs Vega opened the door.

"Hello Jade" she said.

"Hi Mrs Vega, Is Tori in?" I asked, sweetly.

"I'm sorry dear but didn't she tell you that she got a place of her own"

"Erm, oh yeah, she may have mentioned it" I lied. "Do you know where it is?"

"Hmm, actually, No I don't. She said she wanted some more independance and that she'd visit us once she's settled in"

"Oh, Okay, well when you get hold of her can you tell her to call me?" I asked.

"Sure thing Jade"

"Do you know if there's any other reaon she might have moved out apart from having more idependance?"I asked.

"Erm, No idea, why?"

"Oh, It's just that she seems a bit distant the last few days but it's probably the stress of moving"

"Okay, I'll call you if I get hold of her"

"Thanks. Bye Mrs Vega"

"Bye Jade" she shut the door. I walked down the drive and got in my car. Why didn't Tori mention she had moved out and got her own place. It's like she doesn't want people to know where she is. It's like she's running away from it all. She's not even told her parents that she's pregnant. It's like she's trying to hide it from everyone but she can't. Maybe Trina knows where she is. I grabbed my phone and dialled Trina's number.

"Hey Jade" she said.

"Have you spoken to Tori recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with her, why?"

"Where is she?"

"At her place, what's going on? she asked, confused.

"What's her address?" I asked.

"She told me not to tell you. In fact, she told me not to tell anyone but I don't know why"

"Trina, tell me where she lives. I need to help her. She's trying to run from her problems but she can't. She's ignoring everyone, even your parents don't know where she lives. I need to help her but to do that I need to know where she lives"

"Fine. She lives at number 21, Hollywood Way, scw2 33r"

"Thanks"

"What's going on Jade? What is she trying to run from?" Trina asked, sounding concerned but why wouldn't she be. Her little sister was ignoring her parents and friends.

"Trina. Tori's pregnant and she's having a hard time dealing with it. She's hiding from your parents and all of her friends. She won't answer our calls or texts and no one knows where she lives. Just don't tell anyone about her being pregnant. I mean, to be honest, she's not sure if she's going to keep it or not and she wants to wait until she knows what she's going to do about it" I said. I can't believe I told her.

"Okay jade, just keep an eye on her for me. Please, will you do that?"

"Whatever" I said.

"Just keep me up to date with what's happening" she said.

"Sure. Whatever Trina" I said, hanging up. I have to talk to Tori. NOW. I started my cars engine and drove to Vegas as quick as I could. I called Beck on the way and told him the address. He said he'd meet me there. He knows about Tori. You see, I had to tell him why Tori kicked me out and I can't keep secrets from him. Also, honestly I needed his help with this. If you tell anyone that I will stab you with my scissors though. As I neared Tori's house I saw Becks truck parked in front. I pulled in behind his truck and got out my car. He got out his truck and we walked towards each other.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said, intertwining our fingers. We walked up Vegas drive and knocked on her front door.

_Knock Knock_

Tori answered the door. As soon as she saw us her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She tried to slam the door in our faces but I put my foot in the way.

"Vega, You can't hide from us forever" I said, pushing the door open and walking in. Beck shrugged and followed me inside, sitting on the sofa next to me. Vega shut the door and sat on the sofa opposite.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"Trina" I replied. "Why'd you do it Tori?" I asked.

"I just can't do it. It's too hard. I can't have people judge me. I just can't" she said. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Tori" Beck spoke. "You can do this. I know it's scary but you're strong. I know you can do this you've just got to try" He said.

"Beck's right. It may seem like it's the end of the world but it's not Vega. Think about it. In less than 9 months you will have a baby. Someone that is yours. Someone that will depend on you but will also love you no matter what. Your always have your child Tori. A baby can make the world seem better. You'll have a mini you. It will be hard bringing up a child alone. I mean, I don't think I could do it but me and Beck will be here to help you with that. You're not alone and you never will be alone" I said. I meant every word I just said. Me and Beck will always be there for her.

"Jade, You might say that now but in a little while you will have your own child to look after. I can't expect you to help me look after my child as well"

"Vega. Yes, Me and Beck will have our own child by the time you have yours but we'll still be here to help. You don't just have us but you have Robbie, Cat, Trina, your parents. Even Andre will want to help. He's been so worried about you Tori. He blames Ryder for this whole thing. He knows that Ryder used you and he knows how much you regret it. He'll be there for you no matter what"

"Thanks"

"Have you told Ryder yet?"

"No need" she said.

"Why?"

"I don't know if I'm keeping it yet" she stated.

**Pregnancy progress:**

**Jade: 9 weeks**

**Tori: 4 weeks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jade**

I stayed at Vegas last night. Beck drove back to his RV and picked up some clothes and we stayed at Vegas. She's so scared right now. Thank God it's Friday, school today then the weekend. I am so tired. Beck's giving me and Vega a lift to school today. I always get a lift but Tori's really emotional right now and she needs us. She's trying to act strong but me and Beck can both see she's scared. She still doesn't know what she's going to do but She has time. I've got a doctors appointment today after school and Beck and Tori are coming with me. I actually can't wait. I'm so excited. I'm already starting to get a small baby bump. It's actually really cute. Hopefully people at school wont notice though. I can't deal with that right now. I just need to keep an eye on Vega. She's taking it all kinda rough. At least it's Friday so I have all todays lesson with Tori except Health class but how bad could that be. I mean, Cat's in that class but she's, well you know... she's Cat.

"You ready to go?" Beck asked, hugging me from behind.

"Yeah, sure. Erm, I'll go and get Vega" I said, moving from his grasp. I walked upstairs. I could feel his eyes staring at my butt so I put an extra wiggle in my hips and I walked up the stairs. I just love to tease him. I knocked on Vegas bedroom door.

_Knock Kncok_

I walked inside and saw Vega sitting on the floor in front of a mirror putting on her make-up.

"You nearly ready?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute" She finished applying her mascara then put all of her make-up in her bag. She stood up and so did I.

"You know you don't have to do this" I said. "You don't have to come to school today if you don't want to"

"Jade. I need to go to school. I never have time off and I've missed so much already. Anyway, we have 3 hours of Sikowitz. Who'd want to miss that?" she said, smirking.

"Fun" I said sarcastically. I walked out of Vegas room with her and we started walking down the stairs.

"You girls ready?" Beck asked.

"Yep" said Tori.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go" I said, walking out the door to Becks truck. I turned the radio on and ignored both of them the whole way. When we arrived at school Tori jumped out the truck and ran towards school. I opened the door and went to get out but I felt Beck put his hand on my thigh. I turned to face him, shutting the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, caressing my cheek. A silent tear feel down my right cheek and he wiped it away with is thumb.

"I'm showing" I whispered.

"Babe. You're going to show sometime but right now we don't have to worry about it. It's not noticeable yet babe. No one will be able to tell but in a few weeks the rumours will start. Are you ready for that babe?" he asked.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you Jade, through it all. I'll always be here for you , no matter what. People will say mean things but don't let it get to you. Wherever you go in life, whatever you do in life there will always be someone who will say something mean or who won't agree with your decisions but don't let that one small comment ruin your life. Don't let it control you Jade. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" He placed his hand on my stomach smiling like an idiot. "We're having a baby Jade and people are going to say things but it doesn't matter what they think. It's our lives not theirs babe and we can live it how we want. It's got nothing to do with them. We'll have a baby soon Jade, and it will be our baby. As long as me and you want this then it doesn't matter what other people think. All that matter is Me, You and our little baby" He made shapes with his thumb on my stomach. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you" I said, kissing him softly. I pulled away.

"I love you too, Jade" He said, kissing me passionately. Maybe life is going to get better from now on. Maybe life will be perfect. Just like the movies.

**Tori**

When we arrived at HA. I felt like I was going to puke. Damn morning sickness. I jumped out of Beck's truck as soon as she parked and ran through the doors to school. I ran through the corridor and into the girls toilet. I scrambled into the cubicle, closing the door behind me I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet, my hands on either side of it and puked up my breakfast. Great. Morning sickness is a bitch. I mean, You can get it anytime of the day. Morning, afternoon, night. Why is it called morning sickness when it's not just in the morning? Once I had finished puking up my guts, I wiped my mouth, stood up and flushed the toilet. I took a piece of gum out of my pocket and shoved it in my mouth. Hopefully my breath wont smell like puke now. I walked out of the toilets and over to my locker. I spun my combination on the dial and opened the door. I grabbed the books out of my locker and shoved them into mu bag.

"TTOORRIIIII" came a high pitch scream. I turned around and saw Cat running towards me. Gosh, I missed her and her weird ways. She wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me. HARD.

"Cat" I breathed. "Cat, I...Can't...breath" I breathed.

"Oppsy" she said, letting go of me. "I missed you so much Tori" she beamed.

"I missed you too Cat" I said, smiling.

"Hey Tor. Hey Kitty-Cat" said Robbie, walking towards us. Cat spun around and saw him walking over.

"ROBBIIEE" she screamed, running over to him and jumping into his arms, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They are the perfect couple everypne can see. Why don't they just go out. Robbie likes Cat, and everyone know that he does, he doesn't exactly hide it. People can tell she likes him too she's just too scared to admit it because she doesn't want to loose him as a friend. He means everything to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over towards me.

"Hey Rob" I said smiling.

"It's good to see you back at school Tori" he said, also smiling. "We all missed having you around the last few days. Sikowitz kept asking for you every 10 seconds. He's like a lost dog" he joked.

"Sounds like Sikowitz" I said, still smiling. Gosh. I missed this. I missed being able to hang with my friends and weirdly enough I missed coming to school everyday. Those few days I stayed at home ignoring everyone was hell. I was so bored. I had no one to talk to. The only person I spoke to was Trina and that's only because I called her. I miss her a bit but not too much. Just then I noticed Andre walking through the school doors straight ahead. Great. Robbie noticed this too. As soon as Andre noticed me his eyes opened wide and he started walking over to me.

"We'll give you two some space" said Robbie, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her away. "Come on Kitty-Cat, let's go to class a bit early today"

"Okay" she squealed. Andre walked closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me. I could feel his breath but we wasn't touching.

"Tori, Can we speak in private?" he whispered.

"Sure" I said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the Janitors closet. He opened the door and I stepped inside. He shut the door behind us and turned to me. He walked closer, until I could feel his breath on my cheek. He pushed me up against the wall and crashed his lips into mine. God I missed this. I missed him. Our lips moved in sync, as if they were meant for each other. I've missed him so much but I can't do this. I can't string him along. I want to be with him so much. I want it to be me and him forever but he needs to know the truth. He needs to know that I'm pregnant. I pushed him off me and looked at him.

"Andre, We can't do this" I declared.

"Why?" He asked. " I love you so much and I've missed you. You're not just my girl friend but you're my best friend. I don't want to loose you over something so stupid as you sleeping with Ryder. I know he took advantage of you babe. I don't blame you. I never did. I just couldn't believe it. But it doesn't matter anymore. You're all that matters to me babe. I need you in my life Tori"

"Andre"

"I'm sorry for saying I never want to have a kid with you. I was scared. I though you was going to get bored of me and move on. I do want kids with you Tori. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need you Tori. I love y-"

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"Andre. I'm pregnant" I said, breaking down in tears.

"Babe" he said, wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest. "We can do this. I want to help you babe. I want to be there for you. No more running away. I will respect your decision, no matter what it is" he said. I looked at him.

"I think I want to keep it" I whispered.

"I'll be here for you Tori. I'm sorry for getting annoyed when you said you had slept with Ryder. It was just hard to hear but I'm not running away anymore. We can get through this together. If you want the baby, we're raise it together, if you decide you don't want the baby then I'll be there for you. I'll always be there for you, whatever it is Tori"

"I love you" I said, putting my forehead on his.

"I love you more" he said, smirking. He captured my lips and we kissed for a few moments. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his, out of breath. I felt his hand rub my stomach. Everything was perfect. Just then the late bell went for first lesson.

_Ring Ring Ring _

3 hours of Sikowitz with the boy that I love and all of our friends. That's the best thing a girl could ask for. He took hold of my hand and opened the closet door.

"Come on" he said smiling. "We don't want to be late"

"Nope. We don't" I said, pecking him on the lips. We walked to Sikowitz's class hand in hand. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I looked at Jade and she smiled. Beck had his arm draped around her shoulder, his hand laying on her stomach. They looked so happy. I sat down next to Jade, Andre sat next to me. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me close so I was almost on his lap. His hand placed on my stomach, making small shapes with his thumb.

"Tori. You're back" He cheered. "We missed you"

"YOU missed her" said Jade, smirking.

"Fine. I missed you" He looked at me and Andre and smiled. "Love is in the air" he sang. I laughed.

"You bet it is" Andre, said, kissing me. I looked at Sikowitz and saw what his eyes were staring at. He was staring at Andre's hand on my stomach, caressing it. He looked at me and I looked away. I can't deal with this right now.

"So" Sikowitz said. "How about we play truth or dare?" he asked.

"Yay! I love truth or dare" squealed Cat.

"Aren't you meant to teach us?" asked Jade. "You are a teacher remember" she smirked.

"Lighten up West. We have plenty of time"

"Whatever." snapped Jade.

"Anyway. Tori truth or dare?"...


	12. Chapter 12

**ebagaov - This one's for you :) **

_"Anyway. Tori truth or dare?"..._

**Jade**

Tori sat there.

"Erm" she said, thinking. "Truth"

"Who was you're first celebrity crush?" asked Sikowitz. So he was going to start easy then.

"Johnny Depp" she replied. Honestly, he was my first crush too, but if you say anything I will stab you with my scissors and cut you up into tiny pieces like I did to the trash can a little while ago. "Jade, truth or dare?" Vega asked.

"Truth"

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"When I was 13 and he's been the same boy I've kissed for the last 4 years" I said, smiling and looking at Beck. He smiled back and kissed me. It was true. We'd been each other's first kisses and I've only ever kissed one other boy other than him. Moose.

"Aww" said Vega. "That's so sweet" I stared at her. "I'll shut up" she said, shrinking into Andre.

"Cat, Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" she shouted. "No Truth, dare, truth... I don't know" she rambled on. Robbie squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Kitty. Just choose one" he said, smiling in reassurance. She giggled.

"Dare" she said.

"I dare you to kiss Robbie for at least 30 minutes" I said smirking. Cat blushed.

"Jade..." Beck said, sternly.

"What? she said dare so I dared her"

"That's not fair" Cat said.

"Oh, come on Cat, you know you want to" I said, laughing and smiling. She blushed brighter than her hair. She stood up and sat on Robbie's lap. She turned to face him and he cupped her cheek, caressing it.

"You ready?" she asked, nervous. He nodded. She leaned in and crashed her lips into his. Vega counted out loud...

"...5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." They still didn't pull apart for another 30 seconds. They both had grins on their faces. Everyone could tell that they enjoyed it. Maybe they will finally get together. Cat stayed sitting on Robbie's lap.

"Andre, truth or dare?" Cat asked.

"Truth" he said, pulling Vega closer. He was still caressing her stomach. Does he know?

"Tell us one thing that you and Tori are hiding from us" said Cat, innocently. Does she know? No. she can't. Wow this girl is definitely sneaky.

"Erm" he shifted in his seat. He looked very uncomfortable. He didn't know if he could say or not. I mean, it's not really his secret to tell, is it.

**Tori**

Andre shifted in his seat. I could tell he was uncomfortable. It was like Cat knew I was pregnant and she was just waiting for us to confirm it. I looked at my stomach and noticed that Andres hand was laying on it. He was trying to protect me.

"Come on Andre" Said Cat, getting bored waiting for an answer.

"Kitty" Robbie said, softly, pulling her close. She snuggle into him.

"So..." said Cat. Now was our chance to tell them so we might as well take it. I held my hand over Andres hand and leaned towards his ear.

"Tell them..." I whispered. He turned to look at me.

"You sure" he whispered. I nodded.

"Well" he said. He cleared his throat. "Me and Tori actually have some exciting news to tell all of you"

"What is it?" asked Robbie eagerly.

"Tori's pregnant" he revealed smiling. I stood up and sat on his lap. I straddled him. Kissing him passionately. I felt his hands move to my butt.

"Get a room" sneered Jade.

"We have a room thanks" I said, smirking. I sat back down in my chair and draped my legs over Andre's lap.

"Phoey" said Cat.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Didn't she like the idea of me being pregnant. She was happy when she found out that Jade's pregnant. What about me?

"I'm the only one not having a baby" she said. "It's not fair" she pouted.

"What do you mean?" Sikowitz cut it. Jade stared at Cat. She didn't want everyone to know.

**Jade**

_"What do you mean?" Sikowitz cut in. _

Damn Cat and her innocence. I felt my body tense up. This can't be happening. Beck, pulled me closer so I was literally sitting on his lap. I could tell he was nervous too.

"It's only Tori that's pregnant Cat, you'd be the only one not pregnant it Cranky pants over there was pregnant too" Sikowitz said. Good he hasn't caught on yet. I relaxed a bit. Sikowitz looked at me and I scowled.

"But Jadey IS pregnant" Cat protested, whining like a little girl. I can't believe she just told him. I stared at her and she cuddled closer to Robbie. I got up out of my seat and started to walk over to her.

"5" I said.

"No" Cat whined.

"4"

"Don't count"

"3"

"Jadey" she begged.

"2"

"Please"

"1" I said, walking over to her. she jumped off of Robbie's lap and ran out the door.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME" She screamed. "HELP!" I ran after her. No way am I letting her get away from me. I turned right out of the classroom door. I saw a flash of red going round the corner. I ran after her.

"Jade" I heard Beck call. I carried on Running. Beck running after me. I saw Cat standing in front of Vegas locker, trying to get her breath back.

"Cat" I shouted, running over to her. Just then the bell rang and the hall filled with students. Cat run up the stair and I chased after her, swirving round people. She ran back down the stairs.

"HELP!" She screamed. "SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME"

"CAT" I screamed, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE. HELP ME" She screamed. She pulled her wrist out of my grasp and ran again.

"CAT" I shouted. I pulled her backpack towards me.

"NO" She screamed. She lied on the floor.

"Cat, just get up" I said, starting to get annoyed. How could she tell him. I told her not to tell anyone.

"No" she said.

"Fine, suit yourself" I said, grabbing her ankle and pulling her towards the Janitors closet.

"HELP" Everyone watched but no one said anything.

"Stop screaming I said, opening the door.

"SHE'S KIDNAPPING ME" She shouted. I was pulling her through the door.

"OR CAT-NAPPING" She giggled. I shut the door and turned to face her. She stood up.

"Let me go Jadey" she whined, trying to reach oast me for the door handle.

"No Cat" I said. I had tears in my eyes. I can't cry in front of her though.

"What's wrong Jadey?" She asked, rubbing my arm.

"How could you?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" She said. "I forgot that you didn't want people to know but Sikowitz is our friend and you said that you only wanted friends to know so I thought it would be okay that I told him" She said, pouting.

"It's okay Cat" I said. "I'm not mad"

"Is this a trick?" She asked, innocently.

"No. I mean. I thought I was mad but to be honest what have I got to be mad about. You didn't mean any harm and people are going to find out sometime, might aswell be now"

"I still think it's a trick" she said, sulking.

"Trust me Kitty, it's not a trick"

"Does this mean I can tell people?" she asked.

"No" I said. "It means that soon people will find out and you're going to hear a lot of horrible rumours about it. People will be mean Cat but it's just normal. I'm okay that you told Sikowitz. Just don't tell anyone else" I said.

"Okay" she piped up. "Lets go back to Sikowitz" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the closet. I'm scared of people finding out but it's going to happen and I can't stop it. As long as I remember what Beck said to me _'All that matters is Me, You and our little baby'._ I can't wait for after school. Baby scan, here I come. I walked back into class. Everyone stared. I sat back down next to Beck and Cat sat down next to Robbie again. Beck squeezed my hand. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?" I shouted.

"We...We was... wondering..." stuttered Vega.

"Spit it out Vega" I hissed.

"We were wondering. How far along are you?"

"I'm not sure" I said. "Around 9 weeks" I actually don't really know. I guess I thought it just happened the last time we had sex before we broke up.

"That's what Beck said"

"So..."

"Well, don't hate me for saying this but you're already starting to show and Women don't normally start to show until they're at least 15 weeks"

"There is no way I'm fucking 15 weeks pregnant" I said. I can't be.

"Babe" Beck said, putting his hand on my thigh. "Tori's right"

"No" I said. I can't believe it.

"Look, we'll know how far along you are once we go to the doctors later, okay?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it" He said.

"So... Vega" I said, smirking.

"Yeah?"

"How far along are you?"

"A month and four days" she said, smiling.

"How are you so sure?" Robbie asked.

"Well, firstly, that was the only time it happened. Secondly, the doctor old me when I went on Monday" I said. "Oh, yeah, Andre, I wanted to ask you something" She said.

"Hit me" he said, smiling.

"Will you come with me to my doctors appointment every Monday at 9?"

"Sure thing baby girl" he said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Why you gotta go every Monday?" I asked. I better not have to go every week. Talk about killing me slowly.

"Oh. The doctor said because I'm only seventten there could be a lot of problems and because the father's not around and I'm living on my own she wants to keep an eye on me" Vega said.

"But Andre is around" said Cat, confused. "He's right here" she said, poking him in the back and giggling.

"Listen Lil' Red. I'm not the dad" Andre said.

"What? Then who is?" she aked, looking at Tori.

"Ryder Daniels" I said. Tori cringed. Cat looked confused.

"I'll talk to her" said Robbie, dragging Cat into the hallway.

"When are you going to tell him?" I asked. She has to. He has a right to know.

"Tell who?" She asked.

"Ryder"

**Tori**

"Oh" I said. I looked down at my stomach. "I haven't really thought about it"

"You don't have to tell him right now Baby girl but you should tell him soon" Andre said. I don't get why I have to tell him, he used me. He doesn't care about me but Andre does. Why does he have to know?

"Do I have to tell him?" I asked. "I don't want him to know. He doesn't deserve to know"

"Babe, I know it's hard but he deserves to know. If a girl I slept with was pregnant with my child I know I'd like to know" Andre said. I looked at him and he gave me a reasuring smile.

"I don't know if I can do it" I whispered. Jade turned around to face me.

"Vega. It may be hard but you have to tell him. He might not even deserve to know, He used you and we all know that but you have to tell him. He doesn't have to be ivolved. You can say that you don't want him involved, he can't do anything about it but you have to tell him" Jade said.

"Jade's right babe" Andre said. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You should tell him Tori, Cranky Pants over there's got a point" Sikowitz said.

"I'll talk to him" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'll talk to him" I said._

**Tori**

I stood up out of my chair and walked out of the class. Robbie and Cat weren't outside the class. I wonder where they are? I walked down the hallway towards my locker. That's when I saw it. Cat and Robbie kissing on front of Cat's locker. Cat was pinned up against her locker, her legs around Robbies waist. To be honest they were really going at it. I mean, everyone knew that they liked each other but no one bothered to mention it since Cat was always too shy to say anything. But I know Cat and I know that she would not kiss someone the way she is kissing Robbie now and back in class if they hadn't been going out for ages. She was really shy when it came to guys. She was worried they wanted to use her and anyway Cat was too innocent to be kissing Robbie like this if they hadn't been together for ages. The kiss in class couldn't have been their first kiss. They must have had many kisses before that. Cat is the type of girl to only peck on the first date. She has to truth the guy with her life to kiss him like that. She learnt that after the incident with Danny. I wonder if they go out but they're hiding it from us.

I walked over to them, neither of them noticing I was there. I cleared my throat "Huhum". They released the second they heard me and Cat jumped down looking flustered. They were both bright red, and I mean they both blushed darker than Cats hair. I was about to say something but Cat ran off, Robbie following her. "Cat, You have to talk about it sometime" I shouted, laughing to myself.

"What's so funny?" came a voice. I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around and there he was Ryder Daniels, standing in front of me like nothing had ever happened between us. I blushed. He smirked. He knew he was making me uncomfortable.

"Aww, is Tori Vega shy all of a sudden?" he asked, smirking.

"We have to talk" I said.

"Go on then" he urged.

"Not here, come to mine at 7, we'll talk then" I said, handing him a sheet of paper with my address on it.

"Can't wait" he said, smirking yet again. He walked away. Great. What have I got myself into.

**Jade**

It's nearly the end of school. Just one more lesson. Health class. Great. I hate this class but it is the only class every student has to take, no matter how much you protest you have to do health class and trust me. No one likes health class. It's so boring. At least as soon as this is over Me, Beck and Vega get to see my baby. I actually can't wait. I'm meeting Vega and Beck at his truck and we're going straight there. My appointment's at 3:30. It gives us half hour to get there. Plenty of time.

"So, Class" said Ms. Roberts. "For this half term we are going to be learning about pregnancy and birth" Great. I hate it when it hits close to home. "Now, I know you're all seventeen and teenagers have needs but I hope none of you are sexually active. If you are then make sure you use a condom. You don't want to end up a teen mum" I slumped down in my seat, hiding my small baby bump under my desk.

"What's wrong with teen mums?" asked Cat, innocently.

"Well, Miss Valentine. Being a teen Mum is hard work. Just being a teenager is hard enough but looking after a baby as well. It's really tough. Being pregnant is a lot of work, especially when you have to juggle it with school. The doctor appoinments, morning sickness, food cravings, weak bladder, it all makes school much harder. And then there's the birth of the child. Which we will be watching a video of next lesson. Being a teen mum is a lot of work. You have no job and you're still living at home. You can't depend on your parents to provide for your child. You have to. You can't stay at school. You need a job. You need money. What sort of life will a baby with a teen mum who has no qualifications have. A rubbish one. Just remember don't have sex unless you can deal with the concequencs"

She went on and on all lesson about how teen mums are just ruining their lives and their baby's life. How they can't provide and how they will ruin their life if they have a baby. All of that hurt, a lot. Does that mean just because I'm having a child at seventeen I'll make a rubbish mum and my child will be better off without me? I hope not. The rest of the lesson she went through each week of a pregnancy and the growth of the baby in the womb, week by week. Did you know that at 12 weeks you're baby has already started to grow fingernails, toenails and hair. It's hard to believe.

**Month 1**  
Your baby is an embryo consisting of two layers of cells from which all her organs and body parts will develop.  
**Month 2**  
Your baby is now about the size of a kidney bean and is constantly moving. He has slightly webbed fingers.  
**Month 3**  
By now your baby is around 7cm to 8cm (3in) long and weighs about the same as half a banana. Her tiny, unique fingerprintsare now in place.  
**Month 4**  
Your baby is now about 5 inches long and weighs 5 ounces. His skeleton is starting to harden from rubbery cartilage to bone.  
**Month 5**  
Eyebrows and eyelids are now in place. Your baby would now be more than 10 inches long if you stretched out her legs.  
**Month 6**  
Your baby weighs about a pound and a half. His wrinkled skin is starting to smooth out as he puts on baby fat.  
**Month 7**  
By now, your baby weighs about 3 pounds and is more than 15 inches long. She can open and close her eyes and follow a light.  
**Month 8**  
Your baby now weighs about 4 3/4 pounds. His layers of fat are filling him out, making him rounder, and his lungs are well developed.  
**Month 9**  
The average baby is more than 19 inches long and weighs nearly 7 pounds now, but babies vary widely in size at this stage.

I think it's amazing the way a fetus develops. Just as we finished the month by month growth the bell for end of school went. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I couldn't wait to meet Vega and Beck and go to the doctors. This is going to be great.

"Wait" Ms Roberts called. "Your homework assignment can be done by yourself or in pairs. I want you to write about how you feel about teenage pregnancy. I want you to write about the positves and negative and how hard it will be then about what you think. Is it worth it or not. It's due next lesson. You may now leave"  
Great. Now I have to write about how I feel about teen pregnancy. Well I guess I'm for it since I'm a teen and pregnant. If I said I was against it then I'd be a hypocrite. I walked to the parking lot and waited for Beck and Vega at his truck. What was taking them so long? Wasn't they excited for the doctors? Wo . I'm imacient and I really need food. Being pregnant makes me hungry all the time. While I was waiting for Vega and Beck, Cat came up to me.

"Jadey, can we do the homework assignment together? pretty please" she begged, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Sure, whatever. We only have the weekend so come to Beck's RV for 10 tomorrow. Don't be late" I warned.

"Kay kay" she squealed, running away and getting in Robbie's car. They were starting to get closer lately. I have to talk to Beck and Vega about it when they get here. Maybe they should go out. Cat and Robbie not Beck and Vega. Beck's mine and Vega has Andre. If thet happened I'd kill them. It had been 5 minutes since school had ended before Beck and Vega decided to show up at his truck.

"What took you 2 so long?" I snapped, getting in the passeger seat and shutting the door. Beck got in next to me and Vega got in the back.

"Sorry babe. Our health teacher wouldn't shut up and went over like normal. Did you know that at 12 weeks our baby will already have started to grow fingernails, toenails and hair?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I heard that" I said. "You doing about pregnancy in health class?" I asked.

"Yep. It's going to be great" said Vega.

"How?" I asked.

"We get to learn all about how the baby develops and stuff. It would be good to know that sort of stuff"

"At least your class is better than mine. Ms Roberts kept going on about how teen pregnancies are bad and that teen parents are useless and that we won't be able to cope with a baby" I said.

"That's not true" Beck said, putting his hand on my knee.

"I know it's not. It just kind of made me think about whether she is right but she's not. She can sove her chizz about how useless teen mothers are up her arse" I said.

"You bet she can" Beck said, laughing.

"You nervous about the scan?" Vega asked.

"Yes. I actually am but I'm also so excited. We get to see our baby for the first time" I declared. Beck smiled.

"It's going to be great" He cheered.

"You thought anymore about how far along you are?" Vega asked.

"Not really. I still don't think I'm as far along as 15 weeks though"

"When was your last period?" Vega asked.

"What..." I stuttered.

"I'm being serious" she said.

"Oh" I sat there thinking. "I can't actually remember" I said truthfully. Had it really been that long?

"So you could be 15 weeks pregnant?" she asked.

"I suppose, yeah. Anyway, either of you two know what's going on with Cat and Robbie?" I asked.

"Well..." said Vega.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Earlier when I walked out of class to find Ryder I kind of saw Cat and Robbie kissing at her locker. She was pinned up against it, her legs wrapped around his waist. It looked like the sort of kiss you would give someone you have been going out with for a while, not someone you've only just kissed for the first time. I went over to them to try and talk to them but they ran off before Icould say anything"

"I think they're hiding their relationship from us" I said.

"But why?" Beck asked.

"Maybe, they're worried what we'll think about it or something" I said.

"Should we talk to them about it?" Beck asked.

"Cat's coming to the RV tomorrow at 10, we got to do our homework assignment for helth class, I could talk to her then"

"Sure, can I come and help?" Vega asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I wanna help see if there's anything going on between them"

"Fine" I huffed. "But you have to help us with the homework. We've got to write aout whether we agree with teen pregnancy and the positives and negatives of it"

"Okay" Vega said, cheerily.

"We're here" Beck said, pulling into a parking space. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes" I got out the car and walked towards the door to the doctors. Beck grabbed my hand and squeeed it.

The appointment was amazing. We saw our little baby. I'm 16 weeks along. I couldn't believe it. Im exactly four months along today. We also found out the sex today as well. We're having a little girl. I can't wait. I'm so excited for this. We all went for sushi after and then we dropped Vega off at home because she said she had homework to do. I don't believe her but I'm glad it's just me and Beck alone for a bit. When the doctor asked us if we had any question I had hundreds but Beck only had one: '_Can we still have sex while she's pregnant'_. Trust him to ask that. The nurse laughed and said that of course we can and that it's actually god for me and the baby. I don't uderstand how it's good for the baby but anyway, Vega cringed when he asked that. It's not like she's never had sex before. But I guess it is quite weird your friend asking if him and his girlfriend can still have sex while you're sitting there.

**Pregnancy progress:**

**Jade: 16 weeks.**

**Tori: 5 weeks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cat**

"I can't believe she caught us" I said, exhausted. How could we be stupid enough to kiss in school. I knew someone would catch us and that someone was Tori Vega. Everyone will find out now.

"Kitty, I think we should just tell people" Robbie said, stroking my hair.

"I'm scared" I revealed. I'm so scared for people to find out we're dating.

"Why?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me. I sat up and pulled the covers down. I was sitting there in my bra and underwear but we had to talk about this.

"I'm scared to turn out like Jade and Beck. I know that they love each other but they argue so much. I don't want to be like that Robbie. I like how we are now. I don't want us to change"

"Cat. Everyone has their own unique relationships. We have ours. Beck and Jade have theirs. Tori and Andre have theirs. No two relationships are exactly the same. Yeah, every relationship has their ups and downs but that's just normal Kitty. Coming out and telling people won't change our relationship. It will make it stronger and it will make it better" He said smiling.

"How will it make it better?" I asked.

"Well for starters, we won't have to hide it from people. We can hold hands and kiss in public without worrying someone we know will see us and we can hang out together without having to lie about what we're doing"

"Well that would be good" I said smiling. "Kissing you in school today up against my locker made me all excited. I just wanted to rip your clothes right off you" I said, blushing.

"I know, there's nothing stopping you now" he said, seductively. I smiled and crawled over the bed towards him. I sat on his lap facing him and kissed him passionately. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip and I parted them slightly, giving him entrance to my mouth. It felt so good when we kissed. My whole body tingles. I think I'm in love with him. I am in love with him. I pulled away.

"I love you Robbie" I said, smiling like an idiot. A smile grew on his face.

"I love you too, Kitten" He pushed me down, so I was lying on the bed on my back. He leaned over the top of me and kissed me again. We'd kissed but we'd never been in a situation where we were in bed together, kissing in only our underwear. I could tell where it was heading and I was nervous but I'm ready for it. My hands traced the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up over his head and I could see that Robbie finally realised what was going to happen. He kissed my neck. I layed my head back, giving him more access. He kissed, bit and nibled my neck, moaning while he done it. I am so turned on right now. I moaned, I just couldn't help it. I'd never felt anything as strong as this and it was great. His hands ran up and down my back. He unclasped my bra and pulled it off. We kissed again, his hands stroking my stomach. I ran my hands through his hair. His kisses trailed down my neck until it reached my chest. He kissed inbetween my breasts and kissed all the way down my stomach. His kisses travled back up my stomach until they were on my breasts. He took my left nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. I moaned. My whole body was on alert. he did the same to my right nipple. His knee rose between my legs and pushed against me. I moaned. His knee thrust harder, causing me to jerk my head back. He kissed my neck again. My hands reached for the rim on his boxers. I pulled them down and he kicked them to the floor. This was really happening. His hands moved to hips, his kisses trailing down my body. His hands pulled down my underwear. He kissed the inside of my thigh as he pulled my underwear off and dropped it to the floor.

"Robbie" I moaned. It felt so good. He moved back up my body, his cock rubbing against my leg. I was so wet right now. He kissed me again on the lips passionately.

"Have you got a condom?" I asked, hoping he did. He reached over to the bed side table and grabbed the packet off of it. He opened the pasket and was about to put it on.

"Let me" I said, taking the condom. I rolled it down his cock until I reached the bottom. I could feel it throbbing. He kissed me again and I felt his fingers go through my folds. I felt him push one finger inside me. It hurt but it felt amazing at the same time. He then put two fingers in thrusting them in and out, then three, doing the same. I couldn't wait any longer. I need him inside me. I needed us to be one.

"Robbie" I moaned. "Please" I felt his lips curve up around mine. He postioned his cock by the entrance of my core.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked I nodded. "You ready?"

"Yes" I said. I am so ready for this. He thrust inside me slowly, my back arching and my head fell back. It hurt but it was bearable. I felt amazing. I was so nervous. He thrust slowly.

"Just relax" he whispered in my ear. I relaxed a bit. He carried on thrusting slowly, driving me insane. A small series of moans left my lips. He smiled.

"Faster" I breathed. He thrust faster and harder. My whole body was on alert. I wraped my legs around his waist, my whole body trembling. My climx was coming. "Faster" I said again. He did as I asked and my whole body trembled. I felt like I was on cloud nine. It was amazing. My whole body shook. "Robbie...Robbie...Fuck...Robbie" I moaned. My whole body felt like it was alive. Once it was over I closed my eyes and he flopped down beside me. He took the condom off and threw it into the bin. I looked at him. His eyes glistened and he had a huge smile on his face.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too Robbie" I said. "I'm going to tell Jade that we're dating tomorrow when I see her" I kissed him and we lied naked together asleep for the rest of the night.

**Tori**

By the time Beck and Jade had dropped me home it was nearly 7. Ryder would be here soon. I am so nervous. What am I meant to say? Do I just say it straight or put a movie on or something? I think I'll go with a movie. I grab 'Friends with Benifits' and put it in the DVD player, ready to play when Ryder arrived. Shortly after 7 Ryder knocked on the door. I went to answer it:

Me: Hey.

Ryder: Hey.

He walked through the door and stood by the sofa. I closed the front door and turned to face him.

"I thought we could watch a movie and then talk" I said, sitting on the sofa.

"Sure" He said sitting down next to me. I grabbed the remote, dimmed the lights and started the movie. We were about halfway through the movie when I felt Ryder's hand on my knee. My whole body tensed. Why was I stupid enough to invite him over? He rubbed his hand on my knee and slid it up my thigh. I pushed his hand off my thigh.

"Ryder" I said, sternly. "Stop"

"Oh, Come on babe. You know you want to" he mumbled, sickly, kissing my neck.

"No, I don't"

"Stop being so fucking tight and relax for once" he mumbled against my neck.

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"You sick bitch" he shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Why would you invite me here when you're pregnant with someone elses kid?"

"It's yours Ryder" He looked at me.

"No. It can't be" he said. "There's no way it's my kid"

"Well you're the only person I've slept with" I revealed. He stared at me.

"You're a slag and everyone knows it. Don't pretend like I'm the only boy you've slept with. I know it's not true. You're just too easy"

"You fucking bastard" I screamed. "How the fuck could you say that. You know it's not true. You're the fucking waste of space who can't even keep it in his pants for five minutes" I felt a sharp pain go across my cheek. He slapped me.

"If you tell anyone that it's mine I will personally kill you and that little bastard baby of yours too" he bellowed, walking out my house. My hand rested of the hand mark he left on my cheek. I can't believe it. I can't believe he would say that. I must have stayed sitting on the sofa for some time because the next thing I knew Andre was running through the front door. He knelt down in front of me.

"Tori, what's wrong?" he asked, holding me close.

"I told Ryder" I whispered.

"What's he say?" Andre asked, sitting down next to me. I layed my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm aroung my waist. The other hand lied on my stomach.

"He didn't really say anything" I lied. "He just left"

"Oh, baby girl. It's okay, you've always got me no matter what"

"Am I easy?" I asked.

"No babe. Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. I just wanted to know"

"You're not easy. Don't ever think that you're easy because you're not" He said, cupping my cheek. I fllinched at his touch. My cheek still stung from where Ryder hit me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied. "Why are you here?"

"I called your phone 10 times but you never answered. I was worried about you so I came round and the door was open" he said.

"I'm sorry"

"About what?"

"You deserve someone better than me. You deserve someone who can give you everything I can't. Why would you want to be with me when I'm pregnant and it's not even your child?"

"I love you Tori, that's why I'm here. I love you so much it hurts and I don't care that it's not my child biologically. I will raise it just like my own"

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, babe" he said, kissing me. Life is going great.


	15. Chapter 15

Jade

I can't believe I invited Cat to come round so early. I am not a morning person. I had to be up at 9. It's torture. No way should I have to get up before 11 on a saturday. I need my sleep, especially with this baby. All I want to do is eat, sleep and piss. I woke up like 10 times during the night to go a toilet. I am so tired. Cat should be here in a bit. Right now I'm drinking my third cup of decaf-coffee and Beck's in the shower. He won't let me drink normal coffee because he says too much of it can harm the baby. Damn it. Why does coffee have to taste so good and be addicting but be bad to drink when you're pregnant. It's tortue. Beck's staying in with Me and Cat today and helping us as he had plans with Andre but Andre's spending the day with Vega. He said that Vega told Ryder last night and she's taking what he said pretty hard. I need to ask her how it went sometime soon.

_Knock Knock_

I guess Cat's here. I got off the bed and opened the door, motioning her to come in. She steps inside and takes her shoes off.

"Jadey" she cheers, hugging me.

"Hey Cat" I say, pulling her off me. After a little bit of chatting we decide to get on with the homework assignment. We've been writing for a bit now and this is what we've come up with:

**In this day and age there are many challenges that teenagers have to face. There's the challenges like getting your drivers license, graduating, trying to find a job or college, but one problem that is happening a lot more is teenage pregnancies (many which are not planned).**

**Teenage pregnancies are happening more and more and many people say that this is because teenagers nowadays have no common sense and they don't know how to use protection. In some cases this may be true but in most it is not. In most cases, teenagers are in love and are sexually active. They know they should use protection and they do but sometimes it's not always affective. Every 1 in 250 condoms will split when in use as they are only 99.99% affective. Some people just have bad luck.**

**Many teenage couples who find out that they are going to have a baby can't deal with it and decide it is best to have an abortion. This is their desicion and no one has the right to judge them. If they want an abortion they have a right to one and you have no right to judge. It's their lives not yours. There are many positive and negatives of teenage pregnancies. These are:**

**Positives  
If you have plenty of support from friends and family you may still be able to complete school and live your life they way you want to.**  
**It can bring you and your partner closer and maybe even your friends and family.**  
**Your life is not over, you can still live your life with support.**  
**If you are still at school you can get a part time job and cope.**  
**You don't need the father to be around as long as you have support.**

**Negatives  
Raising a child is a huge responsibility.**  
**You can't rely on your parents.**  
**You are still at school.**  
**Unable to get a full time job as you will not have enough qualifications.**  
**If you are no longer with the father it will be tough.**

**Overall, it doesn't matter if you are with the father or not. It is your desicion what to do, just choose the right one for you. As long as you have support from your friends and family you can finish school and still look after the baby. If you don't have the support of your family or friends then it will be a harder choice to make and it will make life harder but you can do it and it will be worth it.**

**I bet you are probably thinking that this is all what Cat thinks but even though she agrees with all of this and we are writing this together; All of this is coming from my heart. Being a teenage mother is definitely not the end of your life but actually a new beginning. If you and the father are still together and are in a serious relationship then it doesn't matter what other people think. Let people judge you, let them call you names but in the end it's your life, not theirs. It's your desicion it has nothing to do with them. They can judge all they want just don't let it get to you. Don't let someone pressure you into getting an abortion, it is your choice, don't regret it. They won't be lving with the consequences, you will, so whatever the desicion you make is, like it and go through with it. Don't care what anyone says, you can choose whatever you like. You can have an aborition, put it up for adoption (open or closed, whichever you want) or you can keep it. Just make the right desicion for you. Don't worry about others, just You, Him and the baby. That is your life, that is your future, your family. Be happy with the desicion you make, don't regret it. Like Beck once said to me 'As long as me and you want this then it doesn't matter what other people think. All that matter is Me, You and our little baby'. After reading they you're probably thinking, Oh My God, Jade West, is pregnant. Well, duh. If I wasn't why would Beck say that to me. But what he said is true it doesn't matter what other people want, it only matters what we want. So you can judge me all you like but it's mine and Becks desicion and we want our baby and there's nothing anyone can say or do to change our minds. **

**Right now, while I say this and Cat writes it down, Beck's smiling and to be honest. I don't think either of us have ever been happier. Life became like a movie when we found out I was pregnant. It was hard to hear at first and we were both scared and to be hoinest, we still are scared but then we got used to the idea and neither of us would change it for the world. We can't wait to become parents just 5 more months. I don't think this is the end of ours lives, I think it's just the start of a new chapter, and this one is going to be the best one by far. We may not have planned it but I wouldn't change this for the world. It's made me who I am and I am proud of that. So if anyone is against teenage pregnancy then you need to rethink it. **

**Cat Valentine and Jade West. **

I think it is actually quite good and Beck agrees. After we finished writing the script the three of us decided to go to Ice-Cream Frenzy and get some ice-cream. It ws Cat's idea. We then also decided to invite the others. Cat called Robbie while I called Vega to invite her and Andre. I dialled her number and it rung twice before she answered.

Vega: Hey Jade. What's up?

Me: Me, Beck, Cat and Robbie are going to go to Ice-Cream Frenzy, you and Andre want to come?

Vega: Sure, meet you there in 10.

Me: Sure, whatever. How'd it go with Ryder?

Vega: Really bad, come round mine tonight and I'll tell you what happened.

She hung up the phone.

"Vega and Andre said they'll meet us there in 10" I said, grabbing my jacket and putting my phone in my pocket.

"Cool" Beck said. "We're picking Robbie up on the way"

"Yay" squealed Cat. We all climbed into Becks truck and left for Robbies.

"You sure you're okay with everyone knowing babe?" Beck asked me as we drove to Robbies.

"Yeah. People are going to find out sometime, might asw well be sooner. Anyway, I don't care what they think. We want this baby and it's our choice" I stated.

"I love you" he said, pulling up in front of Rpbbies house. I smiled and kissed him. Robbie opened the car door and he sat in the back with cat and to tell you the truth they looked cosy.

"So, You two dating or something?" I asked, smiling. They both smiled. Cat blushed. I saw Robbie grab her hand and squeeze it.

"Yeah" whispered Cat.

"How long?" I asked.

"5 months" she replied, happily. I chocked on my coffee. It was de-caf.

"5 months and you didn't think to tell me" I shouted.

"Well you didn't tell me you were pregnant until you were 4 months" she shot back.

"I didn't know I was pregnant until recently. You knew you were dating Robbie"

"I'm sorry Jadey, I should have told you sooner. Please don't be mad"

"I'm not mad Kitty"

"Yay!" she cheered, laying her head on Robbies shoulder. Once we arrived at Ice-Cream Frenzy, we got out the truck and walked to the entrance where Andre and Vega were waiting for us. I walked hand in hand with Beck. It was like we were on a tripple date. Me and Beck. Vega and Andre. Cat and Robbie.

"I guess we never thought of it that way" said Vega, smiling. "I mean, we always hung round before everyone got together. We're all friends"

"Well mainly all friends anyway" I said.

"Sure, whatever you say West"

"Don't use my last name Vega"

"Is West getting scared?"

"Don't push me Vega" I said, glaring at her.

"What you gonna do about it West?" she asked, smirking. Just I was about to get up and walked across the table to her and attack her with my scissors she jumped up from the seat and to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

"Morning sickness" I said. "I'll see if she's okay" I stood up from the booth and went to the bathroom. I could hear her puking in one of the stalls. I opened the stall toilet, which she had not locked behind her and closed it behind me. I held her hair back, out of the way. When she was done puking, I helped her stand up and gave her some tissue to wipe her mouth. She wiped her mouth and I flushed the toilet for her. I know how horrible it is to have morning sickness, especially when you're out with your friends in a public place and you have to rush to the toilets to puke on your own, with no one to hold back your hair. We exited the bathroom stall and I handed her a mint.

"To get rid of the taste and smell" I said, trying to be polite.

"Thanks" she said, taking it and placing it in her mouth.

"How'd it go with Ryder?"

"Really bad but I don't want to talk about it here, come back to mine and you can stay round, were watch movies and order pizza. I'll tell you then" she said.

"Sure"

"When did your morning sickness stop?" she asked, as we walked back towards the booth.

"It hasn't" I said, honestly. "In the last 2 weeks I have only been sick once from the smell of vinegar. But whenever I go near it I feel sick so I just have to stay away from it. Just remember that its all worth it in the end. You go through all this pain to be able to have your own child"

"Thanks Jade" she said, sitting back down next to Andre.

"You okay babe?" Andre asked Vega, putting hid arm around he shoulders.

"Yeah. Just a little bit of morning sickness" she replied smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jade**

Me, Beck, Andre and Vega were all in Beck's truck, on our way back to his RV. Vega had decided to invite everyone to stay at hers for the night. We were going to the RV so I could grab my stuff for the night. Beck is then going to drop me and Vega at hers and go to Andres. Him and Andre was going to collect their stuff as he leaves clothes there for when he's round there. Andre and Beck are going to come to Vegas for 8, along with Robbie and Cat. We're having a movie night and pizza. Beck pulled up in front of his RV and I jumped out of his truck, and ran inside. I grabbed my duffle bag from under his bed and threw all my stuff into it. Toothbursh, hairbrush, make-up, hairspray, sweat pants, band t-shirt, bra, panties, tights, black jeans, top, and anything else I really needed. I even pack condoms for me and Beck, just in case, I know, I know, I'm pregnant so we don't need to use condoms but it's just force of habbit. We've never had sex without a condom, except once. I mean, we've never had sex at another persons place but right now I'm in the time of pregnancy where everything turns me on. I am horny all the time and if we are at Vegas and I want to have sex then we will. I don't care if it's weird for the others, it will happen whether they like it or not. It's not like they'll be in the same room as us. I'm not that sick and disgusting. We're use the spare room we've stayed in before. She has 3 spare rooms so it's fine. It's not like everyone else there are Virgins. I don't think Cat and Robbie are, I think they've had sex together but i'll have to ask her. I know Beck isn't and I know Vega isn't. It's kind of obvious. I'm not sure about Andre though. I know that when he found out about Vega sleeping with Ryder, he was a virgin, but I think him and Vega have had sex togther since then. I mean, they're serious and he wants to help her raise the baby. If he wasn't planning on being with only her for the rest of their lives then he wouldn't say that, would he? When I walk out of the RV and towards Beck's truck I can see then all talking. I slip into the passengers seat and do up me seatbelt while Beck starts the engine and pulls out of the drive. We're on our way to Vegas.

"So, what do you think Jade?" Andre asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"Do you think Cat and Robbie have had sex?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I think they have, but only recently. I mean, they've liked each other for ages and it's not like they've only just recently started dating, they've been together for 5 moths. I think they're serious about each other"

"Did you just say they've been together for 5 months?" Vega asked. Her mouth open in shock.

"Yeah, I know, When Cat told me I was shocked. They hid their relationship from us for 5 months. How could none of us realise they were together. It's Cat and Robbie for Christs sake. They're not the best at keeping secrets, we all know that"

"True" she said. "Sorry about not coming to your's earlier and helping you get your homework assignment done" Vega said.

"It's fine. I think we done quite well with it. I mean, I hope we did. I revealed that me and Beck are having a baby so Mrs Roberts better like it otherwise I'll kill her" I said, truthfully.

"You're telling people?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I mean, people are going to find out soon, I'm four months along already. I can't hide it forever" I said.

"Oh, yeah. You know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"Yeah but we want to tell you all later, it's a suprise until then" I said.

"Fine" he said. "I'll get Tori to tell me then" he turned to look at her and smirked. She blushed.

"Vega's not going to tell you either, neither is Beck. It's a suprise. You'll find out about 8 tonight anyway. Just wait til then" I said. Beck pulled up in front of Vegas house.

"I'll see you later" I said, kissing Beck.

"C-ya babe" I got out the car and walked towards the front door, using my key to open it. Vega came inside about a minute later.

"Takes you long enough to say goodbye" I said, smirking. I poured the coffee into a cup and took a sip.

"Oh well, you'll live" she said, taking a bottle of water out the fridge. "I thought Beck told you not to drink actualy coffee, that you should only drink decaf"

"He did, but one cup won't hurt and he won't find out because you're not going to tell him Vega"

"My lips are sealed" she said, taking a sip of the water. I sat at the counter in the kitchen, she sat on the oposite side.

"So, what happened with Ryder?" I asked. Her face dropped.

"Nothing. He said nothing" she said. I could tell she was lying.

"That may have worked with Andre but I know that not true" I pointed out.

"Fine, it was awful" she said. "I invited him round so I could tell him and I decided it would be best to watch a movie then tell him. I had no idea why I thought that but I did. Halfway through the movie he put his hand on my knee and he slid it up my thigh. I told him to stop but he said that he knows I want to"

"What did that bastad do to you?" I screamed.

"Jade. Calm down. Let me finish. I told him to stop again but he caried on kissing my neck. He said that I should stop fucking being so uptight and relax for once. That's when I blurted out that I'm pregnant. He called me a sick bitch and asked me why I would invite him round when I'm pregnant with someone elses kid. I told him it was his and he said that everyone knows I'm a slag and that I sleep around. He said that I'm easy. I was pissed and I said that he's a bastard and that he's the waste of space who can't keep it in his pants. Then he slapped me round the face. He said that if I ever tell anyone what happened or that he's the dad then he would personally kill me and the baby, He called the baby a little bastard and left"

"That fucking little prick. He's going to pay for that" I said, standing up.

"No, Jade. Please don't just leave it" she pleaded. "He doesn't want to be involved and I don't want him involved. Please just leave it"

"He shouldn't get away with hitting you and threatening to kill you and the baby" I said, sitting back down. "You should tell people the truth. Tell them that the baby's his. Make people realise how much of a bastard he is"

"I don't need to Jade. If I tell people then I'll be known as a slag and it will put the pressure on me and Andre. People will ask him why he's with me and I can't loose him"

"You won't" I said. "Do you have any decaf coffee?" I asked.

"No"

"Can I borrow your car to go to the store to get some?" I asked.

"Sure" she said, throwing me the keys.

"Be back soon" I called out, shutting the front door behind me.

**Tori**

Jade's just gone to the shop. I hope she doesn't do anything to Ryder. I sat down at the paino and started to play a tune. I really need to think of a song for the Full Moon Jam. That's not too far away, then there's the Christmas concert I need a song for and I have to write a song a week for my song writing class. I have a lot of songs all ready written and there's one I really want to preform but I can't. People will know the truth if I preform these two songs. I started to play both songs.

**Jade**

When I arrived back at Vegas house I heard her playing the paino and singing. I opened the door and shut it behind me quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She had her back to me so I stood by the door listening. I've never heard this song before. (**AN - THIS SONG IS COURAGE BY SUPERCHICK. ALL RIGHTS TO THEM) **

**I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
And for a moment, for a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be OK**  
**Together we can make it through another day**

**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful**  
**The day I chose not to eat**  
**What I do know is how I've changed my life forever**  
**I know I should know better**  
**There are days when I'm OK**  
**And for a moment, for a moment I find hope**  
**But there are days when I'm not OK**  
**And I need your help**  
**So I'm letting go**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be OK**  
**Together we can make it through another day**

**You should know you're not on your own**  
**These secrets are walls that keep us alone**  
**I don't know when but I know now**  
**Together we'll make it through somehow**  
**(together we'll make it through somehow)**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be OK**  
**Together we can make it through another day**

I can't believe it. I can't believe that's how she feels. Why did none of us ever realise. Now that I think of it she only eats when someone makes her. She always says she's eaten already or she doesn't feel well and no one challenges her about it. We all just accept it and carry on. I have to talk to her. She's started playing the piano again. It's another song I've never heard. It must be another original. **(AN - THIS SONG IS WELCOME TO MY LIFE BY SIMPLE PLAN. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM)**

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place,  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming?**

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more**  
**Before your life is over?**  
**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
**Are you sick of everyone around?**  
**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
**You never had to work it was always there**  
**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like **

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**

She stopped playing the piano and stood up. She turned around and walked towards the kitchen. I walked over the the kitchen and put the jar of fecaf coffee I had bought at the store on the counter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jade**

"Hey" I said.

"Oh, Jade. How long you been back?" she asked. She looked worried.

"I heard you, if that's what you'e asking" I replied.

"Oh" she whispered, looking down.

"Vega" I said. "You can talk to me, you know that right?" I asked.

"I know" she mumbled.

"So talk then. What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I just... I feel so alone. I don't know why. I just do. I feel fat, ugly, annoying. I feel as though people would be better off without me but I know it's not true. I feel unwanted. I feel dirty. I feel wothless" she said. Just then the door bell rang. "That's the guys" she said, walking towards the door.

"Vega" I said.

"Just leave it Jade" she said, opening the door. Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie all entered the house. They put their bags by the door. "Hey guys" she said, smiling. I looked at her. How could she be so sad one second and happy the next. She's a better actress than I thought.

"You okay babe?" Beck asked me, putting his arm around my waist. I looked at Vega and she looked at me. Her eyes pleading for me to say nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said. "Just going to the toilet" I said. I walked down the hallway to the toilet. I locked the door behind me. I took my phone out my pocket and texted Vega.

Me: Vega, we need to talk. You can't hide it forever.

I got a reply straight away.

Vega: Open the door.

What is she talking about. I unlocked the door and Vega was standing there. She pushed past me.

"Lock the door" she snapped. I locked the door and turned to face her.

"What's going on Vega?" I asked.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO KNOW, JADE. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME ALL OF A SUDDEN. YOU MAKE MY LIFE HELL FOR YEARS AND THEN WHEN YOU NEED ME I STILL HELP YOU AND YOU PRETEND YOU CARE. FACE IT JADE, YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME. YOU NEVER HAVE AND YOU NEVER WILL. YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE ELSE JADE. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF. I JUST GIVE UP" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. DON'T PETEND YOU DON'T. PEOPLE ARE BITCHES. NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ANYONE BUT THEMSELVES. WHY SHOULD I TRY TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY AND MAKE THEM FEEL BETTER ABOUT THEIRSELVES. NO ONE'S EVER DONE IT FOR ME SO WHY SHOULD I CARRY ON HELPING PEOPLE. WHY DO PEOPLE NOT SEE WHATS RIGHT UNDER THIER NOSES. THEY SEE EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME. HAS NO ONE EVEN NOTICED THAT I DON'T EAT AND THAT I CUT, I MEAN, IT'S OBVIOUS. DO PEOPLE HONESTLY NOT SEE IT OR DO PEOPLE REALLY NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME" She screamed. I could hear the guys outside the door. They could hear everything we was saying. They were standing outside the bathroom door.

"Vega" I said calmly. "I never thought of you feeling so much pain. I never thought you ever felt that way and I would never have known unless I heard you singing earlier. I don't think any of us ever thought of you feeling this way. And honestly, right now I feel like shit. Why did I never think of this. All the times you said you wasn't hungry or that you had already eaten. All the times you said you felt sick and you wore long sleeves even when it was too hot for them. I should have seen the signs, we all should have. We were all too oblivious to it. It never once crossed my mind that you hated yourself so much. Now that I know though, I want to help you and I know the guys will want to help you too. We all care about you. Trust me Vega when I say that I care about you. You're one of my closest fiends. I don't know what I'd do without you. None of us would know what to do without you. You need to be strong right now though Tori, it's not just you that you have to think about. You have your baby and you need try to be strong for him or her" I said.

"I know" she whispered. "I'm just so tried.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll get Andre" I said, unlocking the door. "You's two need to talk" I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Andre, take her up to bed and talk to her. Just let her know everything's alright. We're order pizza and it'll be here when you get back down" I said. He opened the door and closed it behind him. I could hear him talking and trying to stop Vega crying. I felt awful.

"We should give them some privacy" I said, walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. I felt Becks arm wrap round my waist. "You heard everything, didn't you?" I asked. Robbie and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, babe, we did. None of us can believe it. You're right, we were all caught up in our own lives to see what was going on in hers. We were all to oblivious. You can't blame yourself"

"I lived with her. How could I not notice" I screamed.

"Jade, You can't blame yourself. We all spend most of the day every day with her and none of us notice. Don't be so hard on yourself" Beck said. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"What did Andre say?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"He didn't say anything. He just stared at the door and cried. It broke his heart" Beck said, squeezing me tighter.

"I have to call Trina" I said, taking my phone out my pocket and dialing her number.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"I told her I'd keep her up to sate on Vega and I haven't even told her that she's decided to keep the baby" Trina answered after 2 rings.

"Hey Jade. Long time since we spoke" she said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that"

"Any news on Tori?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's keeping the baby but that's not why I called" I admitted. Beck squeezed my waist.

"That's great and why'd ya call. What's going on?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm booking Tori in for session with Lane twice a week"

"Why? Trina asked. I could hear the pain in her voice. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been cutting herself" I revealed. "I only found out less than half hour ago and the guys know. Andre's with her right now. She's tried so he's taking her to bed"

"OMG!" She screamed. "Is she okay?" she asked. I could tell that she's crying.

"I think so, yeah. We've all only just found out. None of us had any idea how much pain she was in and that she felt like that but now we do, I'm going to stay with her. I'm not letting her out of my sight. I'm going to see Lane first thing in the morning and talk to him about it"

"Thanks Jade"

"It's okay" I said.

"I mean it Jade, all those times you were a gank to me and Tori, I thought you only cared about yourself but you don't. You really are a good friend to Tori and I can't thank you enough" She said.

"You have to come and visit soon" I said. Honestly, I miss Trina. We all do and Tori needs her right now.

"I'm coming to visit for christmas. I'm coming down in 2 weeks, I'lll be there from the 19th till after the new year"

"I'll call you daily from now on Trina to tell you how she's doing yeah?"I asked.

"Thanks Jade, see you in two weeks"

"See you soon" I said, hanging up. "Trina's coming to visit in 2 weeks for a few weeks" I said.

"YAY!" Cat cheered. "I miss Trina"

"Cool" Robbie said.

"That's great. Tori needs her right now" Andre said, appearing in the door way.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Not good. She wouldn't stop crying but she's asleep now. I don't want to leave her so I'm going to check on her evey few minutes. I would stay here with her for a few days but I have to keep an eye on my Grandma"

"It's fine Andre, I'm going to stay here from now on, Tori needs her friends right now and in 2 weeks Trina's coming to stay for a while"

"Great" Andre said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Jade**

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. We were standing there, hand in hand at the door to Lanes office; The Guidance Counsellor Room.

"Beck. I don't want to do this but we have to. She needs help and I'm going to get her it. There is no way I'm leaving her to deal with all of this alone. You coming in?" I asked.

"Yep" he said, knocking on the door.

"Come in" Lane called. I opened the door and stepped inside, Beck following me. I walked towards the sofa and sat down. Beck shut the door and sat down next to me. Lane turned around in his chair to face us.

"Ah. Beck. Jade. What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you about Tori" I said.

"What about her?" He asked.

"We want you to talk to her. We want her to have weekly sessions with you"

"Why?" He asked.

"We're all worried about her" Beck said.

"Why?" Lane asked.

"Yesterday we found out some huge news. We all found out that she starves herself sometimes but we also found out that she's been cutting herself and we're worried about her. We want to get her help so we came to you" I replied.

"Okay. So you say that Tori's been cutting herself. Do you know how long for?" He asked.

"No" I replied. "We all just found out yesterday when me and Tori had an huge arguement. She had a breakdown and she wouldn't stop crying but Andre finally got her to go to sleep but all we know is that she's been cutting and starving herself and that she writes songs about how she feels and stuff"

"Okay. Is Tori in today?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's in Sikowitz class at the moment. No one's mentioned anything about yesterday to her yet. I guess we're all to scared to upset her again" Beck said.

"Thanks for informing me guys. I'm going to give you a note to give to Sikowitz which will ask Tori to see me, I'll even write that she can bring someone with her if she wants. You guys go back to class and give Sikowitz the note" he said, handing Beck the note. Beck stood up and walked towards the door. I followed him.

"Thanks for the help Lane" he said.

"No problem Beck" He relied.

"There's just one more thing I think you should know. Tori's pregnant" I said, following Beck out the room. We walked back to Sikowitz class and I sat in my normal seat while Beck handed Sikowitz the note. Sikowitz read the note and Beck sat down in his seat next to me.

"Tori. Lane wants to see you in his office" Sikowitz said. Tori looked to the ground, then looked back up.

"Okay" She whispered, grabbing her bag.

"You want me to come with you?" Andre asked, gabbing her arm. She shook her head and walked out the class.

**Tori**

_Knock Knock_

"It's open" Lane called. I opened the door and steped inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Tori" He said, smiling. "Take a seat" he said, motioning to the couch. I walked over to it and sat down. "So Tori I spoke to Jade and Beck earlier" Lane said. I know what he's going to say. He knows it all. I don't know what I'm going to do. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I mumbled. "I don't know what to say"

"Just say how you feel"

"I guess I just feel alone sometimes. Like I annoy people and that people would be better off without me. Like I'm just in the way. I feel worthless" I revealed.

"And do you feel like that often?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"For a while now"

"I understand that you have been self-harming" He said. "Is this true?" he asked. I looked down to the floor and nodded. "And how long has this been going on?"

"A few months" I said, being completely honest.

"Would you mind showing me your arms?" He asked. I looked down. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable"

"It's fine" I said. I pulled up my sleeves and watched him look intensley at my arms.

"When was the last time?"

"3 days ago" I said, pulling down my sleeves. "I want that to be the last time"

"I understand to help you deal with your feelings you write songs" I nodded. "And the songs are about your feelings?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you woud mind playing some of your songs to the new students that are coming to have a look at the school tomorrow?" he asked. "It will be at the staging area outside and the whole school will be there"

"How can I preform in front of everyone. People will know all of my feelings"

"You don't have to if you don't want to but maybe it will help you deal with your feelings. Also I would like to show the new students that they can express themselves through music as well as acting. I want to show them that it music doesn't have to be all happy but that in reality music is a way to express your feelings, no matter what they are"

"Okay" I said. "I'll do it. How many songs do you want?" I asked.

"5 or 6"

"Sure"

"I'd like to see you again next thursday at 8, weekly as well, just for a while to keep an eye on things"

"Okay" I said. "Thanks Lane"

"It's okay Tori" He said. "Any time you need to talk my door's open" I smiled and walked out the room. Time to check **TheSlap** and update.

**TheSlap  
**_AndreHarris: Hope Tori's session with Lane is going okay. Wish she would just talk to me. Mood: Sad.  
CatValentine: I want Bibble! Who has Bibble? I will do ANYTHING for Bibble! Mood: Bibble-y.~  
BeckOliver: Hope Tori's talking to Lane. We all want to help. Anyone seen Jade? I can't fine her anywhere. JADE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! Mood: Search-y.  
SinjinVanclef: Jade's in the Janitor's closet hiding from everyone. Mood: Creepy.  
JadeWest: SINJIN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU! Mood: Andy and Muderous.  
RobbieShappiro: Getting Cat Bibble. I will do anything for my Kitty-Cat. Mood: In Love.  
ToriVega: Session with Lane went well. Got a lot of work to do for the show tomorrow. Mood: Happy and Busy :)_

**Jade**

"I don't want to talk about it" I said.

"What's wrong babe. Just tell me"

"Leave me alone Beck" I said, opening the door to leave the Janitor's closet.

"No" he shouted slamming the door in my face.

"BECK" I shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"ME? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I saw the picture Cat took of you and Alyssa Vaughn. I saw you two kissing"

"Jade. Thatwas a huge mistake and it was before we got back together"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He put his finger on my lips, making me shut up.

"Hey Cat" He said. "Wait, no Cat, Oh yeah, that's great"..."Cat, I actually called to ask you something"..."Come to the Janitor's closet now" He hang up the phone. Just then Cat walked through the door.

"Hey Beck"

"Cat, that picture of Me and Alyssa Vaughn. When did you take it?" Beck asked.

"Erm" she said. "Which one?" She asked, innocently. Beck looked nervous.

"Cat" I said. "Show me the pictures" I said, walking over to her.

"Kay Kay" She replies, smiling. Beck looked nervous. Cat handed me ther phone and I looked at the pictures of Beck and Alysaa Vaughn. There were 2. One from a couple of months ago and one from 2 days ago.

"How could you?" I screamed, lunging for Beck.

"It meant nothing" He said.

"If you didn't want to do it then why do it. Why kiss her? Do you just like hurting me?" I screamed.

"It's not what it looks like"

"It's a picture Beck. That's enough evidence for me. Just leave me alone. We're over" I shoted, storming out of the Janitor's closet and towards the car park. I'm so happy I decided to drive me and Cat from Vega's today. I got in my car and drove around aimlessly for a couple of hours, ignoring all the phone calls and texts I got. After about 2 hours of driving I pulled over to check my phone:

35 missed calls:  
Beck: 17  
Andre: 2  
Robbie: 2  
Cat: 5  
Vega:9

I also had 7 messages.

**Beck:** Call me.  
It's not what it looked like.  
Jade. We have to talk.  
Just call mne, please. I'm sorry.  
I love you.  
**Cat:** Jadey. I know you're upset and want some time to yourself. I hope you feel better soon. Beck's a jerk but he was right. It wasn't what it looks like. Call me when you feel like it. I'll answer whenever. I'm sorry Jadey.  
**Tori: **Come to mine when yo're ready to talk.

I decided to ignore the missed calls and texts and go to Vegas. I need somewhere to stay and I need someone to talk to. I want to know how her session with Lane went earlier. I drove to Vegas. It only took around 10 minutes. I got out my car and opened the front door using the key she gave me. Vega was sitting at the piano; music sheets everywhere.

"Hey" I said, closing the door and taking my boots and jacket off. She turned around to look at me.

"Jade. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Just drove around for a bit" I said, honestly.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I know what happened with Beck" She said.

"Can we not talk about that at the moment. I just want to forget about it"

"Okay, but we are going to talk about it later"

"Fine" I said. "Whatever. What you doing?" I asked, motioning at the piano and music sheets.

"Oh. Lane wants me to sing 6 songs tomorrow in front of the new students and the rest of the school. He wants them to be songs that mean stuff to me. Like the songs you heard me play yesterday"

"How many you got?" I asked.

"The two you heard yesterday which are Welcome to my life and Courage. I also have another 3 songs which are called Open eyes, Love me for me and Beautifl. Im working oin the last song now bt I just can't seem to get it right. I've got the first two verses and the chors but I jst need the bridge and then I want to play the chorus again at the end but I want it to have changed from earlier on in the song" She said. I sat down next to her at the piano.

"Show me what you got so far" I said. **(AN - THIS SONG IS BELIEVE IN ME BY DEMI LOVATO. ALL RIGHTS TO DEMI)**

**I'm losing myself**  
**Trying to compete**  
**With everyone else**  
**Instead of just being me**  
**Don't know where to turn**  
**I've been stuck in this routine**  
**I need to change my ways**  
**Instead of always being weak**

**I don't wanna be afraid**  
**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today**  
**And know that I'm okay**  
**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**  
**So you see, I just wanna believe in me**

**La la la la la la la la**

**The mirror can lie**  
**Doesn't show you what's inside**  
**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**  
**It's amazing what you can hide**  
**Just by putting on a smile**

**I don't wanna be afraid**  
**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today**  
**And know that I'm okay**  
**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**  
**So you see, I just wanna believe in me.**

**I'm quickly finding out  
That I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
And I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through**

"That's all I've got" She said. "I want to change the chprus at the end but I'm not sure how"

"How about this:

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me

Now I believe in me " I sang.

"That's great Jade" she squealed.

"It's nothing" I said.

"No. Thank you so much. I've been trying to work out the last chorus for over an hour. I was worried I wasn't going to finish it for tomorrow"

"Hey, Can I ask you somethiing?" I asked.

"You just did" she smirked. "Go on..."

"Well, do you think I could preform tomorrow as well. I mean. I want to write a song and preform it"

"I'll call Lane and asked" she said, dialing his number. She put it on speaker phone. He answered after 3 rings...

"Hi Tori" he said.

"Hey Lane"

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just finished all 6 songs. I think you'll like them"

"Great" he said.

"Jade was wondering if she could preform an original song tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure. Whatever. Just make sure you're both here at school tomorrow. The shows tomorrow at 6 so make sure you're back at school for then and ready to preform"

"Okay"

"Tori?"

"Yeah"

"I know you've just done 6 songs for tomorrow and it's a lot to ask but I was wondering if you could do a couple of duets with Andre or something. Maybe a christmas one and one about your relationship or something?"

"I'll have to ask Andre but I'm sure he'll be fine. We'll have the songs ready for tomorrow"

"Great" he said and he hung up.

"I guess we will be staying up all night. I got a song to write and you've got two duets. Guess we should call Andre. This should be fun" I said, sarcasticly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jade**

Me, Andre and Vega stayed up all last night working on songs. We got my song completed and I have to admit it is good. It says exactly what I feel. Tori and Andre got two duets completed aswell. They are both absoluely amazing. One is about christmas and one is about their relationship. The show tonight is going to be amazing. I've only heard 3 of Tori's songs and I'm the only one who has heard any of them. She wants them to be a suprise. People will be suprised. They are good. I can't wait to hear the other 3. I bet they are good as well. I haven't spoken to Beck since yesterday and I'm not going to. I mean, he kissed her. I didn't ask him to. Does he not care for me or the baby. Omg! I'm going to be bringing up our little girl on our own. I totally forgot about it. Well, losing me will be the greatest mistake he's ever made. I can't wait for the preformances tonight.

**Tori**

School was awkward today. Jade wouldn't talk to Beck. She's so upset with him and she's angry that he lied to her. Cat is visiting Marcus today and Robbie went with her but they're coming to the show tonight. I'm starting to get really nervous. Jade's song is great. Mine and Andre's duets are great but I'm scared about my own songs. What if they aren't good enough. I just can't wait for the performances to be over. We have to be at school for 6 for rehearsals and then the show starts at 7. I'm really nervous.

**No One's POV**

It was 7:30 and the show was starting. HA sudents were enjoying themselves and so were the students that would be starting next year. Food and drink was out and everyone was enjoying themselves. Jade, Tori and Andre were all back stage waiting to preform, while Robbie, Cat and Beck were in the audience, waiting. Beck and Jade still hadn' spoken and he really wanted to explain the situation to her but he needed Cat's help. He'd just have to wait after the show. Just then the show started. Jade and Andre went out to the audience to watch Tori preform.

"Hello Guys. Who's having fun?" Sikowitz shouted. The crowd cheered. Everyone loved the shows, CowWow's and Full Moon Jams. They were always so much fun. "First up we have a well know student here at HA, Miss Tori Vega. Most of you know her. She is an amazing singer but she has been going through a rough time. She has been working on original music that means stuff to her and she will be preforming 6 originals tonight. So you all better be ready to be blown away. Also, we have Tori Vega and Andre Harris, who you all know, doing 2 duets and Jade West, who you also all know preforming an original song. So let's get started. Tori everyone" He shouted, exiting the stage. The stage turned dark, no light. The crowd was quiet waiting for the music to start. A slow deep piano tune started, filing the space. A single spotlight shone, exposing Tori sitting at the piano. The crowd were silent.

**I told another lie today**  
**And I got through this day**  
**No one saw through my games**  
**I know the right words to say**  
**Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"**  
**Then someone tells me how good I look**  
**And for a moment, for a moment I am happy**  
**But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be okay**  
**Together we can make it through another day**

**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful**  
**The day I chose not to eat**  
**What I do know is how I've changed my life forever**  
**I know I should know better**  
**There are days when I'm OK**  
**And for a moment, for a moment I find hope**  
**But there are days when I'm not OK**  
**And I need your help**  
**So I'm letting go**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be okay**  
**Together we can make it through another day**

**You should know you're not on your own**  
**These secrets are walls that keep us alone**  
**I don't know when but I know now**  
**Together we'll make it through somehow**  
**(together we'll make it through somehow)**

**I need you to know**  
**I'm not through the night**  
**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**  
**I need you to know**  
**That we'll be okay**  
**Together we can make it through another day **

When the preformance finished, everyone in the audience had tears in their eyes. There was still only a single spotlight shining on Tori and the piano. After the clapping from the audience died down Tori started playing another song.

**Look around, it's dead at night**  
**You've been losing every fight**  
**You're hope is, feeling broken**  
**You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised**  
**But still have strength to take you through,**  
**Into,**  
**The dark**

**Just close your eyes**  
**And push right through**  
**I know it's tough right now**  
**This was meant for you**  
**When the clouds are gone**  
**Not a shadow in sight**  
**You'll be drenched in the sun**  
**With open eyes**

**(X4)[Woah-oh-oh]**

**At the beach, the waves will crash**  
**Tuck and grab and pull you back**  
**The sun may, be covered in gray**  
**The sand will itch, itself may burn**  
**Hurricane will take it's turn**  
**Until,**  
**The dawn**

**Just close your eyes**  
**And push right through**  
**I know it's tough right now**  
**This was meant for you**  
**When the clouds are gone**  
**Not a storm insight**  
**You'll be drenched in the sun**  
**With open eyes**

**(X2)So close your eyes, shut them tight**  
**Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away)**  
**Push on though the strength in you**  
**Let it be, and wish it all away (all away)**

**With open eyes,**  
**Open wide,**  
**It's all good now, watch it fade away,**  
**Day by day**

**Just close your eyes**  
**And push right through**  
**I know it's tough right now**  
**This was meant for you**  
**When the clouds are gone**  
**Not a storm insight**  
**You'll be drenched in the sun**  
**With open eyes.**

By the end of the song, there was not a dry eye in the audience. You could hear Tori's voice breaking but that didn't stop her.

"That song was called Open Eyes. I wrote that song not so long away and it means a lot to me. I am so greatful to be able to show my music to you all here tonight. I wasn't sure if I could do it and I wouldn't be here right now singing these songs and talking to you if it wasn't for my friends, family, Sikowitz and Lane. There are many people I have to thank the most for being there for me and convinsing me to sing tonight. Those people are Sikowitz, Lane, Beck, Cat, Robbie and my boyfriend Andre. They have alkl kept me strong for so long and they have always and will always be here for me. Last but not least I have to thank Jade West. Yeah, you're all probably thinking that we aren't even friends and that she hates me" she laughed to herself. "But, to be honest, I think we are actually friends. Jade may seem like a heartless gank but she's always there for me when I need her. If it wasn't for her I don't know if I'd be sitting her today. To be honest I don't know if I'd still be here at all but let's not get into that. The next song I'm going to sing is called Believe In Me and Jade helped me to finish this song so you guys could hear it. So, I'd like Jade to sing with me" She said.

Tori looked into the audience and her eyes reached Jade. Everyone in the audience looked at Jade, wondering what she would say. Jade stood up and walked onto the stage, sitting down next to Tori. If you looked carefully you could see a small smile form on the goths lips as she looked at the other girl.

"Ready?" Tori asked the goth. The goth nodded. "I hope you all like this song. It means a lot to me" Tori said into the microphone. She started to play. (**Tori**, _Jade, __**Both**_)

**I'm losing myself**  
**Trying to compete**  
**With everyone else**  
**Instead of just being me**  
_Don't know where to turn_  
_I've been stuck in this routine_  
_I need to change my ways_  
_Instead of always being weak_

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_  
_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today**_  
_**And know that I'm okay**_  
_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_  
_**So you see, I**_**just wanna believe in me**

_La la la la la la la la_

**The mirror can lie**  
**Doesn't show you what's inside**  
**And it, it can tell you you're full of life**  
**It's amazing what you can hide**  
**Just by putting on a smile **

_**I don't wanna be afraid**_  
_**I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today**_  
_**And know that I'm okay**_  
_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_  
_**So you see, I**_**just wanna believe in me**

**I'm quickly finding out**  
**I'm not about to break down**  
**Not today**  
**I guess I always knew**  
**That I had all the strength to make it through**

_**Not gonna be afraid**_  
_**I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today**_  
_**And know that I'm okay**_  
_**Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**_  
_**So you see, now, now I believe in me**_

**Now I believe in me.**

At the end of the song, Tori looked at Jade. The crowd was in shock. The 3 songs were so good and heartfelt. They were soulful. Everybody was suorised at how raw the songs had been so far. No one had any idea that Tori had ever felt this way but now everyone knew, they thought she was stronger than ever.

"I want everyone to give a round of applause to Jade" Tori cheered into the mic. The crowd went wild, people were clapping, cheering, howling and wolf whistling. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have that song finished" The crowd carried on cheering as Jade walked off stage and stood in the crowd with Cat and the others. "Okay. I have so many songs I would love to show you guys but we don't have the time so, maybe I'll preform another time if you guys want" she said. Everyone cheered. People wanted to hear more of her music. "Here's another song just for you guys. I wrote this song a few months ago and it means the world to me. It has so much meaning but it's a bit more upbeat. Let me just say 'Welcome To My Life'" She started playing, the piano tune a bit more upbeat. A guitar was playing along with a drum beat. Everyone in the crowd went crazy.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**  
**Do you ever feel out of place,**  
**Like somehow you just don't belong**  
**And no one understands you?**  
**Do you ever wanna run away?**  
**Do you lock yourself in your room**  
**With the radio on turned up so loud**  
**That no one hears you're screaming?**

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more**  
**Before your life is over?**  
**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**  
**Are you sick of everyone around?**  
**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**  
**While deep inside you're bleeding**

**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**When nothing feels all right**  
**You don't know what it's like**  
**To be like me**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**

**No one ever lied straight to your face**  
**And no one ever stabbed you in the back**  
**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay**  
**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**  
**You never had to work it was always there**  
**You don't know what it's like, what it's like**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**

**To be hurt**  
**To feel lost**  
**To be left out in the dark**  
**To be kicked when you're down**  
**To feel like you've been pushed around**  
**To be on the edge of breaking down**  
**And no one's there to save you**  
**No, you don't know what it's like**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life**  
**Welcome to my life **

The crowd went absolutely crazy.


	20. Chapter 20

The crowd went crazy. How could one seventeen year old girl have gone through so much and feel so alone and can stil create such brilliant music. Everyone knew that Tori Vega would be going far. No one knew why she felt the way she did. She had everything. She's smoking hot, beautiful, great body, great cheeckbones, amazing voice, amazing dancing, great personality and amazing acting. Not to forget the amazing song writing skills she has and how funny she is. She's too perfect to be hoenst.

"The next 2 songs that will be preformed, I will need the help of Andre" She said in to the mic, standing up and walking off stage towrds Andre. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the stage with her. They both sat down at the piano and the stage lit up. They gave each other a quick kiss before Andre spoke up.

"How amazing is she" He said, laughing. The crowd cheered. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he smiled.

"Oh shut up" she laughed, playfully hitting his arm. "Just play the damn piano Harris" Andre did as he was told. He strated the tune.

"This is a christmas song" He said over the music. "Only 3 more weeks" He laughed. (**Tori,** _Andre, __**Both**_)

**Didn't know what to get you**  
**Ordinary just wouldn't do**  
**But I just found the perfect gift for you**

**I hear church bells a ringing**  
_**Carolers are singing harmony with me now**_  
_You are looking so lovely_  
_**Oh, even if the lights go out**_

_**We've got mistletoe and fire light**_  
_**On this cold December night**_  
_**The snow outside will set the mood**_  
_**As I sing my song**_

_**We've got mistletoe and fire light  
On this cold December night**_  
_**The snow outside will set the mood**_  
_**As I sing my song for you**_  
**Sing my song**  
_**Sing my song for you.**_

The song ended with Andre and Tori staring at each other. The crowd cheered again. Cat jumped up and down, holding Robbies hand. Even though Beck and Jade were both cheering and smiling, anyone near them could feel the awkwardness between them. They were the Hollywood Arts 'IT' couple. Everyone knew they were together and everyone wanted their relationship. No one understood how it worked. They were polar oposites but they just made each other work. It was the perfect relationship and people couldn't understand why they broke up. They were made for each other and no one got it. One minute they would be yelling at each other then the next moment they would be kissing and making up. No matter how confused people got everyone knew they were made for each other. No matter how many times they broke up, they always ended up together again in the end. It's how it worked. They were meant for each other and they would stay together no matter how tough things got.

_"_The next song we will be preforming is more up beat. So everyone get on your feet and 'Hush'" Tori shouted. Her and Andre both stood up and the band behind them appeared and the guitar started to play. (Tori, **Andre,** _Both_)

You say that you're never gonna leave me  
Well two times that ya tell me that ya need me  
Well this line is mine, just think about it  
You don't know  
You don't know  
You don't know

Don't say you'll never find somebody like me  
Well keep quiet baby, I don't wanna to hear you speak  
The words you say, they don't mean a thing  
You don't know  
You don't know  
You don't know

Hush now baby don't say a word  
You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt  
Hush now baby don't say a word  
You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt

You think I don't know  
That you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it.  
And you don't think it shows  
That I still need it,  
That I still need it.  
You think I won't go  
If you don't feel it,  
If you don't feel it.  
We fall in, fall out, follow  
Hush, hush, hush don't say a word

**Hey you say I'm only hearing what I want to**  
**But you don't wanna hear a word if how I need you**  
**And I know we both don't hear a thing**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know**

**So don't say I need to learn to listen to you better**  
**You'll pull it away from me for ever**  
**I just can't get my head around it**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know**  
**You don't know**

Hush now baby don't say a word **(Hush now baby don't say a word)**  
You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt **(You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt)**  
Hush now baby don't say a word **(Hush now baby don't say a word)**  
You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt **(You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt)**

**You think I don't know**  
That you don't mean it,  
That you don't mean it.  
**And you don't think it shows**  
That I still need it,  
That I still need it.  
**And you think that I won't go**  
**If you don't feel it, **  
**If you don't feel it.**  
**We fall in, fall out, follow**  
**Hush, hush, hush don't say a word (say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word)**

I know we can't make life make you again  
**Well I know you wanna back track and start again**  
I think you know I'm worth fighting for  
**I think we should hush, don't say a word**

**I know we can't make life make you again**  
I know you wanna back track and start again  
**But I know you think that I'm worth fighting for**  
I think we should hush, don't say a word

_**Hush now baby don't say a word **_  
_**You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt **_  
_**Hush now baby don't say a word **_  
_**You better give it up or you're gonna get hurt **_

You think I don't know  
**That you don't mean it, **  
**That you don't mean it**  
And you don't think it shows  
**That I still need it,  
That I still need it**  
_**You think that I won't go**_  
_**If you don't feel it, **_  
_**If you don't feel it**_  
We fall in, fall out, follow  
Hush, hush, hush don't say a word

Change my mind  
**I thought we were fine**  
This is goodbye  
**Just one more try**

And change my mind  
**I thought we were fine**  
This is goodbye  
**One more try**  
**Hush, hush don't say a word **

The crowd went absolutely crazy. People were jumping up and down and screasming. How could one girl be so fucking talented. Her and Andre were amazing.

"Now. I have a special song to sing. Jade get up here" Tori said into her mic. Jade stood up and walked onto the stage, sitting at the piano. Andre started to walk off stage.

"No you don't Harris" Jade said. Andre turned to Jade. He looked slightly confused. "Sit next to me" She said, tapping the seat next to her. Andre obliged and sat next to her. "What's this about?" He asked.

"Just sit and wait" Jade said. "You ready?" she called over to Tori.

"Yep" The guitar started playing and Jade started to play.

**Some people are down and now, **  
**Some people are lonely now, **  
**Some people just need a vacation, **

**Some people can't fight a smile, **  
**For some people it's been a while since, **  
**They had an all night conversation **

**Since you walked into my life, **  
**Everything's felt so right **

**The sun's been shining, **  
**And I've been singing **  
**This song in my head and it goes **  
**Lalalalalalalala **  
**Nothing but blue sky **  
**When I stare into your eyes **  
**I get tongue tied everytime **  
**You smile **  
**Some people don't know **  
**What love can do **  
**Well, they should see me with you **

**I remember how we used to be **  
**I remember how I used to dream  
For someone to come along **  
**To sweep me off of my feet **

**Some people say wishes don't come true, **  
**Well I say some wishes do **

**The sun's been shining, **  
**And I've been singing **

**This song in my head and it goes **  
**Lalalalalalalala **  
**Nothing but blue sky **  
**When I stare into your eyes **  
**I get tongue tied everytime **  
**You smile **  
**Some people don't know **  
**What love can do **  
**Well, they should see me with you **

**And when they look at us, **  
**They can tell, we're in love, **  
**Oh, it's so obvious **

**The sun's been shining, **  
**And I've been singing **  
**This song in my head and it goes **  
**Lalalalalalalala **  
**Nothing but blue sky **  
**When I stare into your eyes **  
**I get tongue tied everytime **  
**You smile **  
**Some people don't know **  
**What love can do **  
**Oh-Oh **  
**Some people don't know **  
**What love can do **  
**Well, they should see me with you **  
**Oh **  
**Me with you **

Tori sang the song, looking at Andre the whole time. He had a smile on his face and so did she. Even Jade smiled at his reaction. Tori stood center stage looking at Andre. Andre stood up and walked over to her slowly. Their eyes hooked on each other the whole. He put his hands on her hips and crashed his lips into hers. The crowd screamed with happiness. They both turned to the crowd and smiled.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" she said, kissing him again. The crowd cheered.

"Get a room" Jade laughed. "Now guys, Tori and Andre are going to go off and carry on making out in private so I don't have to watch them and barf" she joked. Andre and Tori both laughed. They walked off stage hand in hand. "But the shows not over yet. I've got an original song for you guys to hear before we end it here and the party can start. It's for a certain someone but you will be able to guess when you hear it I suppose" she said, walking to he mic stand in the middle of the stage. The band started playing behind her. She had her hands gripping the mic stand.

**Now that I'm thinking sober**  
**Don't you try to get no closer**  
**I'm just gonna get in my car and drive, and drive**  
**Looking in the rear view mirror**  
**Everything is so much clearer**  
**Watch me wave it all goodbye, goodbye**

**The lights flashing giving me all the danger signs**  
**Someone to save, to save but it don't work that way**

**Think you made your greatest mistake**  
**I'm not gonna call this a break**  
**Think you really blew it this time**  
**Think you could walk on such a thin line**  
**Won't be taking your midnight calls**  
**Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall**  
**I see it written on your face**  
**You know you made it, your greatest mistake**

**When the last straw is broken**  
**When the last door is closing**  
**I ain't that dumb to stick around, stick around**  
**I ain't got the time for looking back**  
**When you let yourself slip through the cracks**  
**And you just keep going down, down, down**

**I'ma stay undercover, lay low, need some time**  
**No one to save, to save these sick cycles over me**

**Think you made your greatest mistake**  
**I'm not gonna call this a break**  
**Think you really blew it this time**  
**Think you could walk on such a thin line**  
**Won't be taking your midnight calls**  
**Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall**  
**I see it written on your face**  
**You know you made it, your greatest mistake**

**Why you looking at me, spitting the same old line**  
**Trying to creep back ain't no flipping my mind**  
**Don't you get it by now the story's over, over**  
**Still calling my name outside my house**  
**I'm hitting the switch, watch the lights go out**  
**Watch the lights go out**

**I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh-oh**  
**I hope you ache, ache, ache, ah-oh, yeah-yeah-yeah**

**Think you made your greatest mistake**  
**I'm not gonna call this a break**  
**Think you really blew it this time**  
**Think you could walk on such a thin line**  
**Won't be taking your midnight calls**  
**Ignore the rocks you throw at my wall**  
**I see it written on your face**  
**You know you made it, your greatest mistake**  
**Oh, oh**

Through the entire song Jade stared at the one person it was meant for. Beck Oliver. He looked hurt. His eyes misty, filling with tears and his head bent down. He knew he had made a big mistake and he knew that there was no chance of him getting Jade back. He was acheing. He was hurt and he knew he had blown his chances with her. It was over. Finished. For good.

**AN: The songs in this chapter and the chapter before are not originals. They were created by different artists and they have all rights to them. In order these songs are: **

**Superchick - Courage  
Debby Ryan - Open Eyes  
Demi Lovato - Believe In Me  
Simple Plan - Welcome To My Life  
Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas - Sing My Song To You  
Emily Osment and Josh Ramsay - Hush  
Jennette McCurdy - Me With You  
Demi Lovato - Mistake. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Jade**

I stood there, center of the stage. Everything I said in the song was true. At the time of writing it I was angry and I did want him to ache. I still do want him to ache. I want him to feel all the pain and hurt I felt when I found out about Alyssa. But now that I see him hurting I'm starting to hurt more. I can't stand seeing him hurting. I just can't stand it. I just want to show him that I don't mean it. I wrote the song because I wanted to teach him a lesson and now that it's done I can't take it. I can't stand being away from him. I just can't stand this. I have to get out of here. Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to say something.

"I can't do this" I said, running backstage. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't take it. I never thought it would hurt this much. Well I did, I felt like this last time we broke up but I never thought I'd have to experience the pain all over again. It hurts so much. It feels liike my hearts being ripped out my chest and being pulled up my throat. I leaned against the wall, falling to the floor. Yes, I jade West broke down crying in public. I have feelings too, you know.

"Jade" Came a voice. I stayed where I was, my knees to my chest, staring ahead. Cat came into my sight. "Jadey" she screamed, running over to me. I must have looked awful. My make-up was probably all round my eyes and messy but to be honest I don't care about how I look right now. I'm in too much pain. I'm just so angry with Beck and myself and I'm upset with Beck but mainly myself. She bent down in front of me and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tight. She pulled away and looked at me. She cupped my chin and pulled my face up so my eyes met hers.

"Listen to me Jade" She said sweetly. "Beck didn't kiss Alyssa. It wasn't what the picture looked like"

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"She kissed him. He pushed her away straight away. She caught him off guard. He pushed her away and he shouted at her. He told her that he had finally got you back and he wouldn't leave you for anything. He said that he loves you and that she's just worthless trash who's cheap and thinks she's better than everyone else. He told her that he loves you and would do whatever it takes to stay with you. He said that there's no way he would leave you, no matter what happens, he will always be there for you"

"How do I know what you've said is true?" I asked, knowing it was.

""Seriously Jade, when have I ever lied?" She asked.

"You haven't" I mumbled. I knew she was telling the truth, Cat never lied. "How do I know he means it though? How do I know he won't leave me?" I asked.

"Jade. He loves you. Anyone can see that. Everyone knows that he loves you. You're made for each other. Anyone can see it. He's in bits right now. He knows he's messed up. He called me last night in tears. He couldn't deal with the fact knowing that he may have lost you forever. He misses you"

"How do I know he won't just leave me?" I asked. "I've not just got myself to think of anymore. I have responsibilities and I have to do what's best for our little girl. I can't have him leaving once she's born. If he's going to leave I'd rather he left before she's born so I know I'm alone in it than after she's born and I have to learn to cope on my own with the baby"

"Whatever happens Jade, you will never be alone. You will always have me and Robbie. No matter what happens we won't be going anywhere. Tori and Andre will always be there for you too. But you don't have to worry about being alone. Beck will always be there for you. He loves you Jade. You have to trust me on this. You just have to trust me. He needs you and you need him. You're both just too stubborn to admit it. You love him, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do" I said.

"Well then talk to him" she said, standing up.

"What am I meant to say?" I asked.

"Just say what you feel" She said, walking off stage and towards the audience. Sometimes Cat can be smart, she's not always as ditzy as she seems.

**Pregnancy progress:**

**Jade: 19 weeks.**

**Tori: 8 weeks**


	22. Chapter 22

**Beck**

Jade. That's all I could think about. I can't stop thinking about her. The song. It made her feelings clear. She was done with me and she would make sure I ached and knew that loosing her is and will always be my greatest mistake. I can't believe I could have been so stupid. I want to explain what really happened. I want to tell her how I feel but yesterday she was angry and she wouldn't listen. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her what really happened. I can't loose her. I can't loose my little girl either. I need them. They are my life. They are my future. I can't live without them. I need Jade. We are meant for each other. I just wish I could explain that Alyssa kissed me and I pushed her off straight away. I wish she would let me explain how I told Alyssa that I love Jade and that I want to be with Jade forever and raise our little girl together. I just wish she'd listen to me but she won't. She's made up her mind. She doesn't want me anymore. I messed up big time and I'm going to pay the price. I'm going to loose Jade, the love of my life and I'm going to lose my baby, I'm never going to see my little girl grow up. I just wish Jade would speak to me. I need to know what she's thinking. I need to talk to Cat.

I stood up, making my way through the crowd. I could hear Tori calling after me but I ignored her. I had to find Cat. I walked up the stairs to the stage. I could hear voices behind the stage. Cat and Jade. I stood there, behind the curtain listening.

"How do I know he means it though? How do I know he won't leave me?" I heard Jade could she think I would leave her. I love her.

"Jade. He loves you. Anyone can see that. Everyone knows that he loves you. You're made for each other. Anyone can see it. He's in bits right now. He knows he's messed up. He called me last night in tears. He couldn't deal with the fact knowing that he may have lost you forever. He misses you" Cat said. I could always count on Cat to help me. She may be ditzy at times, well most the time, but when you needed her she would be there for you and she knew what she was talking about. If me and Jade had an arguement I'd talk to her about it. She knew both of us so well. She knew how our relationship worked and she knew how to help without actually getting involved.

"How do I know he won't just leave me?" Jade asked. "I've not just got myself to think of anymore. I have responsibilities and I have to do what's best for our little girl. I can't have him leaving once she's born. If he's going to leave I'd rather he left before she's born so I know I'm alone in it than after she's born and I have to learn to cope on my own with the baby" How could she think I would leave her and our little girl. They're my future, they're my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without Jade and I would never leave her or my little girl. They are my family.

"Whatever happens Jade, you will never be alone. You will always have me and Robbie. No matter what happens we won't be going anywhere. Tori and Andre will always be there for you too. But you don't have to worry about being alone. Beck will always be there for you. He loves you Jade; you have to trust me on this. You just have to trust me. He needs you and you need him. You're both just too stubborn to admit it. You love him, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do" Jade said. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that. She still loves me.

"Well then talk to him" she said, standing up.

"What am I meant to say?" Jade asked.

"Just say what you feel" Cat said, walking off stage and towards the audience. I stood there behind the curtain, watching Jade. I just couldn't take my eyes off her, Even with her mascara all round her eyes and her face red she still looked more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She's perfect. I will do what ever it takes to get her back. Jade stood up and went to walk further behind stage, towards the door to the car park. I followed her, being as quiet as I could. I have to talk to her but I have no idea what to say. I have to think fast though because I can't loose her or my little girl. I could see a small baby bump under her loose fitting black dress. My baby was growing bigger everyday inside the girl I love. I am not going to let her walk away. She was close to her car. I had to talk now if I wanted to get her back.

"Jade" I said, as loud as I could which wasn't very loud. I was trying to hold back the tears. She turned around and looked at me.

"Beck" she whispered. It was so quiet I nearly missed it. My name sounded so great coming out of her mouth. I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear, my hands on her hips.

"No" she said. "I can't do this again" she pulled away from me, turned around and started to walk towards her car. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face me. I crashed my lips into her lips. My left hand on the back of her neck, my right hand on the small of her back. She kissed back, running her hands through my hair. We kissed with so much passion, letting out all our love, lust, temptation and passion through it. We also showed how much we missed each other. After a intense make-out session I pulled away, leaning my head on her forehead. We were both out of breath. We stayed in silence for a few moment, just taking in each others presence. Jade broke the silence.

"I miss you" she whispered. I was so relieved to hear her say that.

"I miss you too" I said.

"The song" she said.

"What about it?" I asked, stroking her cheek. She pulled away.

"I meant it. I meant everything I sang. You've made your greatest mistake Beck. I'm not sticking around, Beck. You've lost me. I'm not going to call this a break because it's not. You lost me and that's the end of it. You're never getting me back. It's over Beck" She got in her car and drove off. I can't believe I've lost her for good.

**Jade**

_"I meant it. I meant everything I sang. You've made your greatest mistake Beck. I'm not sticking around, Beck. You've lost me. I'm not going to call this a break because it's not. You lost me and that's the end of it. You're never getting me back. It's over Beck"_

I got in my car and drove off. My eyes were filling with tears but I couldn't let them fall. I have to stay strong. I did the right thing. I did what was best for my little girl. Right? I can't risk having him leave me and my little girl when we need him. I had to protect her and to protect her it meant to loose Beck. Right?

I drove around for a couple of hours until heading back to Tori's. I guess I'm kind of living with her again. Just until I get a place of my own. I have no idea how but I need a place of my own I'm 19 weeks pregnant living with someone whose 8 weeks pregnant. I need my own place for me any my little girl, I can't stay at Vegas forever. She'll have her own baby to take car of soon enough. I opened the door to see Tori and Andre making out on the couch. I shut the door behind me and turned to face it. I removed my jacket and boots and dropped my keys on the side.

"Jade" Tori said.

"Yeah...?" I turned around to face her.

"Where've you been? After you sang you disappeared. No one knew where you was"

"I just needed time to think. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed" I said, making my way up the stairs. There's no way I'm talking to her about it tonight. I need sleep.

"Okay, but we're talking about it tomorrow" she called after me.

"Whatever."

**Beck**

I arrived back at my RV and lied on my back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. I can't believe I've lost her forever. I can't loose her. I need her. She's my life. I need our little girl. They're my family. I can't loose them. I want to be involved in my little girls life. I want to be there for Jade. I want to be there for both of them. I need to get her back but I need help. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number.

"Hey, I need your help" I said.

"We'll be there in 10"...


	23. Chapter 23

**Beck**

Jade. That's all I could think about. I can't stop thinking about her. The song. It made her feelings clear. She was done with me and she would make sure I ached and knew that loosing her is and will always be my greatest mistake. I can't believe I could have been so stupid. I want to explain what really happened. I want to tell her how I feel but yesterday she was angry and she wouldn't listen. I have to talk to her. I have to tell her what really happened. I can't loose her. I can't loose my little girl either. I need them. They are my life. They are my future. I can't live without them. I need Jade. We are meant for each other. I just wish I could explain that Alyssa kissed me and I pushed her off straight away. I wish she would let me explain how I told Alyssa that I love Jade and that I want to be with Jade forever and raise our little girl together. I just wish she'd listen to me but she won't. She's made up her mind. She doesn't want me anymore. I messed up big time and I'm going to pay the price. I'm going to loose Jade, the love of my life and I'm going to lose my baby, I'm never going to see my little girl grow up. I just wish Jade would speak to me. I need to know what she's thinking. I need to talk to Cat.

I stood up, making my way through the crowd. I could hear Tori calling after me but I ignored her. I had to find Cat. I walked up the stairs to the stage. I could hear voices behind the stage. Cat and Jade. I stood there, behind the curtain listening.

"How do I know he means it though? How do I know he won't leave me?" I heard Jade could she think I would leave her. I love her.

"Jade. He loves you. Anyone can see that. Everyone knows that he loves you. You're made for each other. Anyone can see it. He's in bits right now. He knows he's messed up. He called me last night in tears. He couldn't deal with the fact knowing that he may have lost you forever. He misses you" Cat said. I could always count on Cat to help me. She may be ditzy at times, well most the time, but when you needed her she would be there for you and she knew what she was talking about. If me and Jade had an arguement I'd talk to her about it. She knew both of us so well. She knew how our relationship worked and she knew how to help without actually getting involved.

"How do I know he won't just leave me?" Jade asked. "I've not just got myself to think of anymore. I have responsibilities and I have to do what's best for our little girl. I can't have him leaving once she's born. If he's going to leave I'd rather he left before she's born so I know I'm alone in it than after she's born and I have to learn to cope on my own with the baby" How could she think I would leave her and our little girl. They're my future, they're my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without Jade and I would never leave her or my little girl. They are my family.

"Whatever happens Jade, you will never be alone. You will always have me and Robbie. No matter what happens we won't be going anywhere. Tori and Andre will always be there for you too. But you don't have to worry about being alone. Beck will always be there for you. He loves you Jade; you have to trust me on this. You just have to trust me. He needs you and you need him. You're both just too stubborn to admit it. You love him, right?"

"Yeah. Of course I do" Jade said. My heart skipped a beat when I heard her say that. She still loves me.

"Well then talk to him" she said, standing up.

"What am I meant to say?" Jade asked.

"Just say what you feel" Cat said, walking off stage and towards the audience. I stood there behind the curtain, watching Jade. I just couldn't take my eyes off her, Even with her mascara all round her eyes and her face red she still looked more beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. She's perfect. I will do what ever it takes to get her back. Jade stood up and went to walk further behind stage, towards the door to the car park. I followed her, being as quiet as I could. I have to talk to her but I have no idea what to say. I have to think fast though because I can't loose her or my little girl. I could see a small baby bump under her loose fitting black dress. My baby was growing bigger everyday inside the girl I love. I am not going to let her walk away. She was close to her car. I had to talk now if I wanted to get her back.

"Jade" I said, as loud as I could which wasn't very loud. I was trying to hold back the tears. She turned around and looked at me.

"Beck" she whispered. It was so quiet I nearly missed it. My name sounded so great coming out of her mouth. I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her ear, my hands on her hips.

"No" she said. "I can't do this again" she pulled away from me, turned around and started to walk towards her car. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face me. I crashed my lips into her lips. My left hand on the back of her neck, my right hand on the small of her back. She kissed back, running her hands through my hair. We kissed with so much passion, letting out all our love, lust, temptation and passion through it. We also showed how much we missed each other. After a intense make-out session I pulled away, leaning my head on her forehead. We were both out of breath. We stayed in silence for a few moment, just taking in each others presence. Jade broke the silence.

"I miss you" she whispered. I was so relieved to hear her say that.

"I miss you too" I said.

"The song" she said.

"What about it?" I asked, stroking her cheek. She pulled away.

"I meant it. I meant everything I sang. You've made your greatest mistake Beck. I'm not sticking around, Beck. You've lost me. I'm not going to call this a break because it's not. You lost me and that's the end of it. You're never getting me back. It's over Beck" She got in her car and drove off. I can't believe I've lost her for good.

**Jade**

_"I meant it. I meant everything I sang. You've made your greatest mistake Beck. I'm not sticking around, Beck. You've lost me. I'm not going to call this a break because it's not. You lost me and that's the end of it. You're never getting me back. It's over Beck"_

I got in my car and drove off. My eyes were filling with tears but I couldn't let them fall. I have to stay strong. I did the right thing. I did what was best for my little girl. Right? I can't risk having him leave me and my little girl when we need him. I had to protect her and to protect her it meant to loose Beck. Right?

I drove around for a couple of hours until heading back to Tori's. I guess I'm kind of living with her again. Just until I get a place of my own. I have no idea how but I need a place of my own I'm 19 weeks pregnant living with someone whose 8 weeks pregnant. I need my own place for me any my little girl, I can't stay at Vegas forever. She'll have her own baby to take car of soon enough. I opened the door to see Tori and Andre making out on the couch. I shut the door behind me and turned to face it. I removed my jacket and boots and dropped my keys on the side.

"Jade" Tori said.

"Yeah...?" I turned around to face her.

"Where've you been? After you sang you disappeared. No one knew where you was"

"I just needed time to think. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed" I said, making my way up the stairs. There's no way I'm talking to her about it tonight. I need sleep.

"Okay, but we're talking about it tomorrow" she called after me.

"Whatever."

**Beck**

I arrived back at my RV and lied on my back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling. I can't believe I've lost her forever. I can't loose her. I need her. She's my life. I need our little girl. They're my family. I can't loose them. I want to be involved in my little girls life. I want to be there for Jade. I want to be there for both of them. I need to get her back but I need help. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number.

"Hey, I need your help" I said.

"We'll be there in 10"...


	24. Chapter 24

**Beck**

Andre was meant to be here 20 minutes ago. Where the hell is he? Robbie tried to call his phone again but he still wasn't answering. Him and Robbie are suppose to be helping me write a song for the Full Moon Jam that was coming up. I had to write a song for Jade to show her how I feel. I have to get her back. I need to prove to her that I won't leave her or the baby. I need to show her how much I love her even if it does mean singing a song in front of the whole school. Andre better hurry up and get here.

"Yeah, I love you too sweetie" Robbie said into his phone. He hung up. "Cat hasn't heard from him either"

"Damn it" I said, pacing. Just then the door to my RV swung open and Andre rushed in.

"Oh My God. I'm so sorry I'm late" he breathed, putting his keyboard on the table.

"What took you so long?" Robbie asked.

"Tori's 8 weeks pregnant and she's horny ALL the time. We just lost track of time. Sorry"

"It's fine. Can we just start writing?" I snapped.

"Fine" Andre huffed, sitting by the keyboard. "Let's start"

**Cat**

I can't believe it. It seems like Robbie doesn't even want to be with me anymore. Yeah, he said that he loves my before he hung up the phone, but it didn't sound true. It just sounded like he felt like he had to. Like those three little words had no meaning to him. They were just words. Ever since we told people that we're dating it seems like he'd gotten bored of me. When we were going out in secret, we used to be with each other all day, everyday. Ever since we told people we were dating it all changed. The only time we've spent mush time together was the day Tori caught us kissing up against my locker. That was alos the day we had sex for the first and only time. Maybe that's it. I don't get it though. Tori and Andre hang out all the time. They are always together, no matter how busy they are they're together. How does Tori get Andre to stay with her all the time? How does she get Andre to want to be wih her? What do they do? I have to ask Tori. I grabbed my phone and searched through my contacts until I got to Tori's name. I clicked it and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Cat" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Hi" I said. "Can I ask you something? I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked.

"I think Robbie's getting bored of me" I stated.

"What?" she gasped. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true. Ever since the day everyone found out about us dating and after we had sex for the first and only time, he's being a bit distant. He's always too busy to hang out with me. He's either with Andre or Beck or he has a lot of homework to do. I think he's bored of me" I cried.

"Cat. He's not bored of you. Just talk to him"

"When you and Andre hang out what do you do together?" I asked.

"We do a lot of things. We watch movies, talk, write music. But honestly, nearly every time we hang out it end up getting intimate. We always end up having...you know..."

"Sex" I said, finishing off her sentence.

"Yeah" She mumbled.

"Maybe that's what I need to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe Robbie will like me more and want to hang out with me more if we have sex more"

"Cat. You don't have to have sex with Robbie to keep him. If he doesn't want to be with you without having sex then don't waste your time because he's not worth it. Just talk to him. He probably just needs some time"

"Fine" I said, hanging up. I need Robbie o want me. I'm going to make him want me. I texted him:

**Me: Hey. Be at mine at 6. I have a surprise for you ;)**

Hopefully he'd get the hint and understand what I mean by 'surprise'.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"It's like you don't love me anymore" I shouted at him.

"You know that's not true" He shouted back.

"How do I know that. You never want to spend time with me. You won't even have sex with me. Was I really that bad? There's someone else, isn't there"

"NO!" He shouted.

"Leave" I said, pointing at the door. I just wanted to be alone.

"Cat..."

"I SAID LEAVE ROBBIE" I screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE" Robbie backed out the door. I walked over to it and leaned against it. I just need to be alone right now.

**Jade**

School was awful today. Everyone knew about mine and Beck's break-up. It was the gossip of the school. Everyone also remembered the song I sang on Friday. Great. Not only was there rumours all round school but I had to spend lunch at the same table as Beck. It was so awkward. He kept trying to talk to me but I just kept ignoring him. I just needed time. He just wouldn't stop trying to talk to me.

"Jade. Just listen to me" He pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do" I snapped.

"Jade, please..."

"Just leave me alone Beck" I said, walking back towards school.

"Jade. Jade. Wait up" I turned around.

"What?!" I snapped. Robbie jumped back.

"Have you spoken to Cat?" he asked. He looked worried. I hadn't even notice Cat wasn't at the table at lunch. I know she's in because I saw her earlier. She just wasn't coming to classes today. She was ignoring everyone. She wouldn't answer anyone's calls.

"No" I snapped. "What did you do to her?" I asked him, gripping his shirt and getting in his face.

"N...Nothing" He stuttered. I glared at him. I knew he was hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding from me Shapiro?" I asked, lowly.

"Jade. Just let me go and I'll tell you everything" He pleaded. I let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"Now get talking"

"On Saturday I was hanging with Beck and Andre when Cat texted me. She told me to be at her house at six. She said she had a suprise for me" Robbie showed me the text that Cat had sent.

"Okay... So what happened when you got there?" I asked.

"I arrived at Cat's house a few minutes after six. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer but she never did. I decided to text her to tell her that I was there and she texted back telling me to used the spare key kept under the lamp and go to her room. I did as she said and let myself in, making sure to put the key back under the lamp. When I entered her house all the lights were off. I had no idea what was going on . I could hear music coming from her room. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Her room was covered in candles. Her bed was covered in rose petals. She then came out of her bathroom and looked at me, smiling. She was trying to seduce me. She was trying to have sex with me but I wouldn't. Then she told me to get out so I did. Then yesterday she came to my house. She kept apologising and saying that the only reason she tried to seduce me was because she was scared that I was getting bored of her. I assured her that I don't need to have sex with her to be happy but she wouldn't stop crying. I told her that I just wanted to be with her and only her, whether we have sex or not. I would rather not have sex with her all the time. I would rather have a relationship where we could talk and hang out and be best friends even though we love each other but she said that she was scared she was going to get hurt in the end. She said that she loves me and she's scared of how she's feeling. She said she wanted to take a break and left crying. She wont answer my calls or anything. I'm scared I've lost her. No-one's seen her. Not Tori, Andre or Beck. No-one. She's not at home either. I don't know where she is and I'm scared" Robbie was literally crying his eyes out.

"She's in school" I said. He looked at me. "I haven't spoken to her but I saw her earlier. It was in the middle of first period. I was standing at my locker, getting books out as I was late like normal and she walked into school. She walked straight past me and didn't say anything. I haven't seen her since"

"I have to find her and talk to her" Just then the bell rang.

"No. Go to class and tell Sikowitz that I'll be in a bit late. I'm going to go and find Cat"

"Okay. Just tell her that me and her need to talk"

"Fine. Whatever Shapiro" I said, walking off. Now all I had to do was find Cat.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jade**

If I was Cat where would I go. Where would a girl who had no interest in anything except candy and music go? The music room maybe? Gosh, it was so obvious she would be there. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? I feel dumb now and Jade West is not dumb. Why the hell did I not think of the music room. It was so obvious. I walked round the corner and looked through the window in the door of the music room. There was no one there. I done the same to the next 3 rooms, still no sign of Cat. One more room left. I looked through the door and there she was. She had her back to the door but I knew it was Cat. No one else has her hair. I opened the door and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind me. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. There were sheets on music all over the floor around her. She had a guitar in her hand. She started to play a tune, strumming the strings softly. She started to sing along to the tune.

" Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you"

She sang with so much emotion. Anyone could tell she meant what she was singing.

"So this is where you've been hiding" I said softly, sitting down next to her.

"Jade" she whispered.

"You performing that tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"How do you act like it doesn't hurt when it does. How do you act like you don't miss him and need him when you do. It just hurts so much"

"Cat. Don't let him go. Hold on to him. You two need each other. You're meant for each other. Don't give up on him. If you do, you'll regret it everyday"

"He never shows me anything real. All he wants to do is talk. I want to do more, you know but at the same time, I'm scared. I love him so much it hurts"

"Let him know how you feel. Talk to him"

"Fine" The bell rang for next class; so much for me actually going to Sikowitz class.

"You coming Health?" I asked, standing up. She shook her head.

"No. I'm going to stay here but I'll see you at the Jam tonight"

"Okay" I said opening the door.

"Jade" She called. I turned around and looked at her. "Don't lose Beck. Keep him close. You two need each other" I walked out the room and shut the door. Maybe she's right.

I got into Health just as the late bell went, which meant I was late. I sat down in my seat and laid my head on the table, hiding my small baby bump under my desk.

"Hello class. I have read your homework assignments and they are all very good. I would like for you to read them aloud to the class to see what you think of each other's opinions"

Damn, why do I have to read it out loud? Cat isn't here. "We'll do it in alphabetical order. We went through the register. Jasmine Alcock, Grace Backer, Emma Edwards, Oliver Fitzgerald, Eli Garwood, Frankie Jackson, Kasey Littlewood, Michael Moore, Molly Quentin, Sophie Smith. Finally it was time for me and Cat.

"Cat Valentine and Jade West" I stood up and walked to the front. Ms. Roberts handed me my assignment. "Where's Cat?" She asked me.

"She's in music. Working on her song for the Full Moon Jam tonight" I replied, scowling.

"You sure you want to read it alone? I could call and get Beck to come read it with you" Even though me and Beck aren't together anymore I couldn't stand reading it in front of the class alone. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"No we're not together at the moment but can you get Tori Vega to come"

"Sure. What class?"

"Miss Jones" Just one minute later, Tori knocked on the door and entered the class. She walked to the front and stood next to me. She gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to look at the class and started.

"Okay. I wrote this with Cat but she's busy and can't be here at the moment so I got Tori to come here and read it with me. You all better listen carefully" I said. I then read out the assignment.

**"In this day and age there are many challenges that teenagers have to face. There's the challenges like getting your driver's license, graduating, trying to find a job or college, but one problem that is happening a lot more is teenage pregnancies (many which are not planned)." Tori read.**

**"Teenage pregnancies are happening more and more and many people say that this is because teenagers nowadays have no common sense and they don't know how to use protection. In some cases this may be true but in most it is not. In most cases, teenagers are in love and are sexually active. They know they should use protection and they do but sometimes it's not always affective. Every 1 in 250 condoms will split when in use as they are only 99.99% affective. Some people just have bad luck." I read.**

**"Many teenage couples who find out that they are going to have a baby can't deal with it and decide it is best to have an abortion. This is their decision and no one has the right to judge them. If they want an abortion they have a right to one and you have no right to judge. It's their lives not yours. There are many positive and negatives of teenage pregnancies. These are:**

**Positives  
If you have plenty of support from friends and family you may still be able to complete school and live your life they way you want to.  
It can bring you and your partner closer and maybe even your friends and family.  
Your life is not over; you can still live your life with support.  
If you are still at school you can get a part time job and cope.  
You don't need the father to be around as long as you have support.**

**Negatives  
Raising a child is a huge responsibility.  
You can't rely on your parents.  
You are still at school.  
Unable to get a full time job as you will not have enough qualifications.  
If you are no longer with the father it will be tough." Tori read. **

**"Overall, it doesn't matter if you are with the father or not. It is your decision what to do, just choose the right one for you. As long as you have support from your friends and family you can finish school and still look after the baby. If you don't have the support of your family or friends then it will be a harder choice to make and it will make life harder but you can do it and it will be worth it.**

**I bet you are probably thinking that this is all what Cat thinks but even though she agrees with all of this and we are writing this together; all of this is coming from my heart. Being a teenage mother is definitely not the end of your life but actually a new beginning. If you and the father are still together and are in a serious relationship then it doesn't matter what other people think. Let people judge you, let them call you names but in the end it's your life, not theirs. It's your decision it has nothing to do with them. They can judge all they want just don't let it get to you. Don't let someone pressure you into getting an abortion, it is your choice, don't regret it. They won't be living with the consequences, you will, so whatever the decision you make is, like it and go through with it. Don't care what anyone says, you can choose whatever you like. You can have an abortion, put it up for adoption (open or closed, whichever you want) or you can keep it. Just make the right decision for you. Don't worry about others, just You, Him and the baby. That is your life, which is your future, your family. Be happy with the decision you make, don't regret it. Like Beck once said to me 'As long as me and you want this then it doesn't matter what other people think. All that matters is Me, You and our little baby'. After reading they you're probably thinking, Oh My God, Jade West, is pregnant. Well, duh. If I wasn't why would Beck say that to me? But what he said is true it doesn't matter what other people want, it only matters what we want. So you can judge me all you like but it's mine and Becks decision and we want our baby and there's nothing anyone can say or do to change our minds." Everyone was watching me as I read their eyes wide. I carried on reading. **

**"Right now, while I say this and Cat writes it down, Beck's smiling and to be honest. I don't think either of us has ever been happier. Life became like a movie when we found out I was pregnant. It was hard to hear at first and we were both scared and to be honest, we still are scared but then we got used to the idea and neither of us would change it for the world. We can't wait to become parents just 5 more months. I don't think this is the end of our lives, I think it's just the start of a new chapter, and this one is going to be the best one by far. We may not have planned it but I wouldn't change this for the world. It's made me who I am and I am proud of that. So if anyone is against teenage pregnancy then you need to rethink it." The whole class looked at me and Vega. I put the assignment on the desk behind me and faced the class. I carried on speaking. "As all of you know, Beck and I are not together at the moment and before all the rumours start I want to get this straight. Beck and I are not over for good. I don't care what people say. We are just having a break at the moment. We may get back together, we may not but all of you girls out there don't you dare flirt with him because I will cause you some serious pain if you do. You can say whatever you want to about me, call me whatever you want but it's my body, my baby and my decision. In all honesty it's none of your business. Now if you'd excuse me I need to go and get my boy friend back" **I said, walking out the room. Vega followed me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jade**

I can't believe I just told them everything. I mean, I'm Jade West. I don't show people my feelings. To everyone I'm a gank and that's how I want it to stay. I want people to fear me, not feel sorry for me. As I walked down the corridor towards Beck's class I could hear Vega calling after me. I turned round.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her.

"Don't get back together with him" she stated.

"What the hell Vega" I growled. How dare she say that.

"Wait. No. I don't mean it like that. He wrote you a song. He's going to perform it to you at the Jam tonight. Wait till then. Listen to the song then get back with him. Andre said it's a great song and it's all about how much he loves you. Just wait till tonight" she pleaded.

"Fine, but it better be worth the wait"

**Beck**

It's nearly my turn to perform. I can't believe it. Jade's standing with Tori near the refreshment table. I'm so nervous. I've never sang in front of this many people before. How do people do it? I am so nervous! Like, seriously nervous. My throat has gone all dry and my legs are shaking. How can Jade and Tori do this all the time. You have everyone staring at you, waiting for you to sing and when you do; every one's listening. If you mess up every one will know and laugh. You'd be humiliated. I don't think I can do this. I have to do this though. I have to let Jade know how much I love her. How the hell does Jade do this? It's too nerve wracking. I have to do his. I have to get Jade back. I need to be there for her and the baby; our baby. It's nearly my turn. It's just like acting but singing instead of talking. I need to talk to someone to calm my nerves. I look out into the audience and saw Tori standing right by the stairs to the stage.

"Tori" I hissed. She turned around and looked at me.

"Beck" she said.

"Come here" she walked up the stairs towards me and I dragged her behind stage.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Is Jade here?"

"Yeah, she's standing by the food table with Cat"

"I'm so nervous" I revealed.

"It'll be fine" she said, hugging me. Just then I heard my name get called out. It was finally time for me to perform. "Go on" she said, pushing me towards the stage. I walked on and looked back at her. She gave me a reassuring smile. I walked to centre stage, where the microphone was. I looked to my right to see Andre sitting at the piano. He smiled at me. I turned to the microphone, picked it up and spoke.

"Hi. So, erm... As all of you may know I always come to these things but I never perform. I'm not a singer, I'm more of an actor but tonight I am singing. I wrote a song with two of my close mates; Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris. I hope you enjoy it" I said. **(AN: THIS SONG IS 'GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK' BY DEMI LOVATO. ALL RIGHTS TO DEMI)**

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

As I sang I searched the crowd with my eyes to find Jade. She was exactly where Tori had said she was. She was standing with Cat next to the food table. She knows i'm singing for her. It's obvious. I can't tell what expression she has on her face; it's just normal. Cat's got a smile on her face.

_Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realise  
Baby I'm not like the rest_

I could see a small smile form on Jade's lips. I turned my body round to face her.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

I could see Jade starting to walk towards the stage, no emotion on her face. Is she happy or mad. I have no idea how she's feeling all I know is I am nervous as hell.

_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just come take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

She started to walk up the stairs to the stage. I could see a small smile formed on her lips, only slight.

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

She was now standing on stage, in the far corner, gradually walking closer and closer to me. My palms were sweating and my legs were like jelly. I hope this works.

_When your lips are on my lips  
And our heart's beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
(Let me give your heart a break)_

She was taking small steps towards me, getting closer and closer with each step.

'_Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_

By the time I had sung the last words, Jade was standing directly in front of me. I looked at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"I miss you" she said. My heart missed a beat when I heard them three words. I knew the whole school was in the crowd and they could all see and hear what we were saying but I didn't care. This was the perfect moment.

"What you gonna do about it?" I asked smirking. She took a step closer until our bodies were touching and crashed her lips into mine. I placed my hands onto her waist, pulling her closer. I need to make sure she knows she's mine and I'll protect her. I felt her hands tangled in my hair. I could hear the crowd cheering. We both must have had the same idea as we both pulled our lips away from each other and looked towards the crowd, smiles plastered on both of our lips. We turned to face each other and our lips crashed into each other's once more. I moved my lips to her ears and whispered to her.

"Let's get out of here" She grabbed my hand and pulled me off stage. I followed her. I am so ecstatic she took me back.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in a while and I know lots of people just make up excuses. Seriously though, I've been so busy. April 4th my Father died and there has been a lot going on. I've also had so many different exams going on in school and in a few weeks they'll all be over and I can get back to updating regularly again. Do you guys want me to update once a week? If so, what day would you guys like? Also, I'm really stuck on what to write next - that's why this chapter is so much shorter. If you guys have any ideas just PM me or leave a review. Thanks :) **

**Jade**

The song Beck sang for me was so beautiful. I can't believe he would sing in front of the whole school for me. As soon as I heard the song I couldn't help myself - I had to get closer to him - I had to kiss him again. Feeling his lips on my lips makes everything magical and normal. If I don't kiss him it feels as though a part of me is missing. Beck makes my life whole. Once he had finished singing the song I was on stage standing in front of him. I told him that I miss him and he asked me what I was going to do about it. I showed him alright, I stepped forward so our bodies were touching and crashed my lips into his. I felt his hands grip my hips, showing that he won't let me go again. I melted into the kiss, tangling my hands in his hair. I even forgot that we were on stage until I heard everyone in the audience cheering and wolf-whistling. My lips curved into a smile and I felt Beck's do the same. We both pulled apart, getting our breath back. We both looked into the audience to see the crowd going wild. Beck was happy because everyone was cheering and he'd finally got me back and I was happy for exactly the same reasons but also because I could see the looks on the other girls in school. They were not amused, they all wanted Beck but hated that we were now back together again. All the girls were jealous and that made me happy. I had Beck and no one else would ever have him, he was mine and I was his, end of story. No one could ever get between us. His lips left my lips too soon for my liking but I felt them travel back to my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my ear, it sent shivers down my spine but that was nothing compared to what his words caused. All he said was 'Let's get out of here' and my knees were weak. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off stage. I knew what he wanted, he wanted to make up for lost time back at his RV and trust me I really wanted to make up for the time we missed but we couldn't leave; not yet anyway. I stopped as soon as we were off stage and turned to him.

"I've just got to talk to Cat then we'll go. Wait here" I said, walking over the the food table in which Cat was standing infront of. As soon as Cat noticed me, she ran over to me.

"Jade" she squeeled, hugging me. I got straight to the point.

"Don't go up there and sing" She pouted and pulled away from me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He has no idea that you're singing a song for him. It might not go as well. As you want it to' I stated matter if factly.

"You had no idea Beck was singing a sing for you and from what the rest of the school could see it turned out great" she commented.

"That's where you're wrong. I knew he was singing a song for me and I knew he wanted me back. During Health class yesterday I was going to go and get him back but Vega told me to wait for tonight. She told me he was preforming a song for me and she really wanted me to hear it so here I am. That's not the point though. Cat, just talk to him. Tell him how you feel and listen to how he feels, you both love each other, I think you're both just scared. Talk to him, he wants to talk to you" After saying that I walked back over to Beck and we left. There was nothing left to be said. Her and Robbie should talk and then decide where to go from there.


	28. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. I have some bad news - well it's bad to me but. Anyway, I'm rambling again. I have HUGE writers block for this story and I have no idea where to take it or what to do next. If any of you guys would like to help or have any ideas on what could happen then just leave review or PM me. I really want to finish this story but I have no idea where it's going. Thanks :) **


End file.
